Csak egy kisfiú
by Korali
Summary: Egy némiképp fordított világ. Azaz fordított helyzetben, ha Harry immár professzorként tevénykedne, és Piton kisfia lenne diák, vajon mennyire állna a helyzet magaslatán Üdvöske és tudna pártatlan lenni? Sorsok, életek fonódnak,kúszálódnak közben össze
1. Chapter 1

_Jogi nyilatkozat/Disclaimer_

_A Harry Potter univerzum nem az én tulajdonom. Én csak kölcsönvettem a magam és remélem olvasóim örömére. _

_Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot, a Bloomsbury kiadót és a Warner B., stb. illeti._

_Az írást a 6. kötet után kezdtem el, elsősorban annak a hatása alatt._

**I. fejezet. A Roxfortban**

Nagy, elnyúló szürke fellegek hömpölyögtek komótosan a Roxfort felé, mint hatalmas lusta sárkányok, olykor karmos lábukat is messzire nyújtották.

Legalábbis a kis, cingár kisfiú ilyennek látta, és amúgy is nyomott hangulatát, riadt lelkét, szorongásait még inkább növelték, ha ez ugyan lehetséges volt.

- Nem, nem szabad félnem..., bátor leszek – szorította össze még jobban amúgy is vékony ajkait. Anyjának megígérte, hogy megállja a helyét és nem lesz semmi baj, olyan fiú lesz, hogy apja, ha látná, büszke lehetne rá.

Tény, hogy az évszakhoz képest meglehetősen borongós, hideg őszi idő volt, mintha nem is szeptember lenne, hanem benne járnának a ködös, nyirkos novemberben.

Ahogy a csónakokhoz közeledtek, éles, hideg szél támadt fel, olyannyira, hogy a hatalmas termetű Hagrid attól tartott, hogy a kisebb termetűeket lesodorja a lábukról. Ott is az a fekete hajú, vékonydongájú legényke, nézte meg magának az óriás, de úgy tűnt, derekasan tartja magát és egyedül száll be a csónakba is, míg néhány ügyetlenebb társa a vízbe csúszik. Hirtelen az volt az érzése, hogy nagyon emlékezteti valakire, de nem tudta, kire.

A közeledő gyermekeket a csodálatos, fényben úszó kastély látványa teljesen lenyűgözte, és ámulatba ejtette.

- Nézzétek, az a Griffendéles torony! – állt fel a csónakban egy vörös hajú fiú -, apáék sokat meséltek róla.

- Hol? Mutasd Bill, melyik az? – csimpaszkodott lábujjhegyre egy szeplős, fitos orrú, szintén vörös kislány.

A kis, fekete hajú fiú is, aki addig gondolataiba merült, arra emelte a tekintetét, és bárhogy is próbálkozott úrrá lenni az érzelmein, szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni az eléje tárulkozó látványtól. Amúgy is különféle érzések közt hánykódott, egyrészt fájdalmas volt anyjától és szülőföldjétől megválni, másrészt pedig a kíváncsiság és a tudásvágy űzte, hogy arra a helyre kerülhessen, amihez apja annyi szállal kötődött.

- Amott, Molly, persze mi is ebbe a házba kerülünk majd, másképp nem is mernék a család szeme elé kerülni.

- Ugyan, Bill, te mindig túlzol... - fintorgott a kis szeplős, aki apró termete ellenére igen magabiztosnak látszott. Griffendél, hát mi is lehetne egyéb. Végül is mindegy, csak ne a Mardekár, ugye?

A közeliek közül többen bólogattak

- Hé, ti Weasleyek vagytok, nem igaz? - szólította meg őket egy nagyobb, kissé raccsoló fiú.

- Igen - bólogatott hevesen a kócos vörös fiú és a pöttöm lány.

- Hello, én Harry Neville Longbottom vagyok - nyújtotta a kezét a fiú. – Ti testvérek vagytok?

- Nem, csak unokatestvérek... - vágtak egymás szavába a gyermekek... – de ezt a fekete hajú, nagy, fekete szemű kisfiú már nem értette, mert a tömeg arrább sodorta őket, és ő meg itta magába a látványt. Itt van hát végre, abban az iskolában, ahol az apja tanár volt, ahol annyian ismerték, ahol még az ő lépteit őrzik a kövek, ahol sokaknak a rettegett, szigorú tanára volt.

Az sem zavarta, hogy egyre sűrűbb cseppekben hullott az eső, és a kis elsősök tán a legutolsó pillanatban értek a tető alá, mert heves vihar tört ki, amit az elvarázsolt mennyezet híven adott vissza.

- Üdvözlöm önöket a Roxfortban – emelkedett szólásra egy szikár termetű, hófehér hajú, idős boszorkány – hamarosan kezdetét veszi a beosztási szertartás. Aki a nevét hallja, az fáradjon ki a Teszlek Süveghez.

- Nézzétek, az ott Harry Potter ! – súgtak össze a kis sovány gyermek háta mögött.

Valóban az idős boszorkány mellett, aki az iskola igazgatónője volt, fiatal szemüveges varázsló ült, igen magabiztosan, a Griffendél - ház vezető tanára. Nem messze tőle göndör hajú fiatal boszorkány, aki azonban Potterrel ellentétben barátságos mosollyal szemlélte a nebulókat, főleg a gólyákat.

- Te hova szeretnél kerülni? – kérdezgették egymást körülötte a többiek, s szinte folyamatos zúgássá erősödött körülötte a Griffendél.

- És Te? – ő csak dühösen vonogatta a vállát. Ezeknek magyarázza, hogy leghőbb vágya a Mardekár, ahova neki tartoznia kell?

- A te szüleid is ide jártak? – faggatta tovább a pufók fiú, de szerencsére kezdetét vette a szertartás, miközben nagyot dördült az elvarázsolt mennyezet a fejük fölött.

- Ackland, Ada – Hollóhát...

Szinte senki nem figyelt fel, amikor ő is sorra került, és a Süveg szíve vágyát teljesítve a Mardekárba küldte. Még hallotta a Süveg hangját, ami igen meglepte, anyja nem tudott mesélni róla, hiszen nem volt roxforti diák.

- ÁÁ ismerős, még egy ismerős. Tehetségből rengeteg szorult beléd, az eszed is vág mint a beretva, tehetlek a Hollóhátba? Mardekár? Dicsőségre vágysz? Legyen hát, ha így kívánod, a Mardekár!– kiáltotta el magát a süveg.

Harry Pottert már az első napokban valamiképp nyugtalanította a kis mardekáros fiú, akinek pillantása mintha a vesékbe látott volna. Valahogyan nagyon is emlékeztette valakire, ez a vékony sovány termet, a fekete haj, a nagyon fehér bőr, az összeszorított ajkak, a magának való természet, az elsőshöz nem illő komolyság.

Nem szólíthatta meg, hiszen a fiú figyelt az órákon, mondhatni stréber módon szorgalmas volt, igen hamar az elsők közt felfogta az anyagot, de mégis valahogy zavarta. Néha elkapta, ahogy valósággal megvetően méregette őt, nyoma sem volt benne a többiek rajongásának, és szinte leste, hogy ő hibázzon, olyankor meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy gúnyosan elmosolyodott, de amilyen gyorsan megjelent arcán a mosoly, úgy el is tűnt.

- Nem, ez nem lehet, ez őrület – gondolta Harry, mégsem hozakodhat elő Hermionénak azzal, hogy őt az elsős mardekáros Delavalley Pitonra emlékezteti, a gyűlölt professzorra. Ez a név is, Delavalley, még csak nem is angol, na és ha Severusnak hívják, nem ő az egyetlen a világon. Különben is Piton nem volt nős, ugyan. De mégis... Mit hozhat fel ellene? Hogy neki nem szimpatikus? Hiszen az egyik legkiválóbb diák, órákon figyel, jegyzetel, szinte mindig tudja a választ. Hogy ő úgy érzi, a gyerek figyeli, valósággal lesi őt? És mégis ... utána érdeklődött az idős Lumspluck professzornál, a fiú kiváló bájitaltanból, valóságos őstehetség, mintha született érzéke lenne hozzá.

- Harry – csattant fel Hermione – képes lennél egy diák után nyomozni? Hiszen csak egy kisfiú… Na és ha különc és furán viselkedik? Láttam én is, de jó eszű és igyekvő. Azt nem mondhatod, hogy azért nem tetszik neked, mert mardekáros és mert szerinted hasonlít ... Pitonra. Túl sokat dolgozol, nem vagy kimerült?

Hermione komolyan aggódott, Harry már nem volt a régi, íme, képes lenne visszaélni a hatalmával, hogy a gyermek személyes adatait tartalmazó fejlapot elkérje, amihez valójában csak az igazgatónőnek és a házvezető tanárnak lenne joga.


	2. Chapter 2

II. fejezet. Az örökség

Ahogy teltek a hónapok Severus tanulmányi eredményei változatlanul jók voltak, de a kisfiú mind kedvetlenebbé vált. Még mardekáros társai is észlelték a változást. Már a bájitaltanóra sem tudta lekötni, mint korábban, bár a kért bájitalt hibátlanul elkészítette, akkor is, ha elkalandozott a figyelme, mert társait utolérte. Szemeiből eltűnt az érdeklődő csillogás, egyre sápadtabb, kedveszegettebb lett.

Míg elérkezett az a nap, amikor nem volt hajlandó az ágyából sem felkelni.

Hermione saját osztálya felé sietett, amikor két elsős mardekáros majdnem átesett rajta.

- Bocsánat, tanárnő – lihegte a fakó szőke Bryan Northrop.

- Hova, hova – nézte meg őket Hermione –, nektek nem kéne órán lenni?

- Igen – szuszogta a pufók Smith, de Madame Pomfrey után megyünk, oda küldött Lumpsluck professzor, mert ő nem bír lejönni.

- Miért, mi baj van? – kérdezte higgadtan a tanárnő.

- Nem tudom pontosan, de Delavalley nem akar felkelni.

- Hogyhogy, beteg? – döbbent meg a fiatal boszorkány, és megjelent előtte a kisfiú okos, sápadt arca, nagy, fekete szemeivel és megborzongott, rossz előérzete támadt.

– Na gyertek, veletek jövök... – hiszen Madame Pomfrey sem fiatal – tette hozzá gondolatban.

Útközben próbálta faggatni a két mardekárost. A szőke Northrop egész értelmesen válaszolgatott, a zömökebb Smith csak félszavakat mondott, nem lehetett tudni pontosan, zavarban van, vagy csak a szokásos mardekáros mogorva formát hozza, pedig ő volt a kis Severus szobatársa.

- Miért nevezem így? – szögezte magának Hermione a kérdést, mintha lenne valami köze a nagy Severushoz. És valóban, mintha a bájitaltanár komor, szikár alakja suhant volna el mellettük a folyosókon, suhogó talárjában.

- Hol lehet most? - villant belé.

Közben Madame Pomfreyvel, aki hajlott korának köszönhetően szívesen vette a segítséget, lélekszakadva visszaértek a Mardekár ház hálótermeibe.

A kisfiú ott feküdt az ágyán, társai igazat mondtak, nem volt lázas. Nyitott szemekkel feküdt, de nem válaszolt a hozzá intézett kérdésekre. Sápadt volt nagyon, a keze hideg és ahogy Hermione egy pillanatra felé hajolt, amíg a vajákosasszony gondterhelten a fejét csóválta, lázasan csillogó fekete szemeitől valósággal visszahőkölt. Ebben a percben kénytelen volt igazat adni Harrynek, a kisfiú szemeiben olyan sötét kavargást látott, amilyennel, amióta nem volt szerencséje Piton professzort látni, azóta sem találkozott. De ami igazán megriasztotta, az az volt, hogy a gyermek mintha kizökkent volna ebből a világból, az az örvény belülről jött.

- Mi baja? - nézett riadtan Madame Pomfreyra.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem ... – csóválta a fejét az idős boszorkány. Vigyük a gyengélkedőre.

Ahogy lehajolt, az ágy lába mellett egy megrepedt tükröt látott heverni.

- És ha estére nem javul az állapota, azt ajánlom, hogy értesítsék a családját. Van valakije?

- Hát nem is tudom, hiszen nem az én házamhoz tartozik. De – tette hozzá tétovázva, – úgy tudom az édesanyja hozta.

Nem kelt ki az ágyból. Valahonnan messziről hallotta, hogy társai szólították. De ez nagyon távoli volt. Aztán női hangok susogtak felette.

Tükre vakon, bezúzva feküdt. A tükör befele sodró, végtelen örvényként nyílt meg, egyenesen a kisfiú lelke fele. Szívó, beszippantó erő, mely spirálként lüktetett, mind jobban berántva őt. Ijesztő szakadékokat rejtegetett, lelkének tükörképeként, olyan mélyeket, amelyek csak egy lélekben nyílnak befelé mély, még ha csak az egy gyermek lelke is. Hiszen a lélek kortalan.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. fejezet****. Egy régi recept**

_Vannak gyöngyök, mik titkosak,  
Örvény mélyén teremnek,  
Becsesek, fénylők, nem valók  
Az embereknek_.

_Babits_

Prudence hánykolódott, álmában vihar csavarta a fákat, ablakokat tépett fel, és valaki keservesen sírt.

- Sev, kisfiam ... – megpróbált kikelni az ágyból, de valami láthatatlan erő erős, jéghideg kezekkel visszanyomta.

- Fel kell kelnem, oda kell mennem hozzá, a fiamnak szüksége van rám – szinte sikoltotta ezeket a szavakat.

Ekkor megébredt, a malomkőszerű nyomás nem szűnt a mellén, nehezen, kapkodva vette a levegőt, de hatalmas erőfeszítéssel erőt vett magán:

- Muszáj felkelnem, valami történt a gyerekkel. Severus, mi van veled fiacskám?

Kinn csend volt, csak az éjszaka csendje által felnövelt zajok hallatszottak. A vihar valahol máshol dúlt, a lelkekben.

Hosszú hálóingében az öltözőasztalkája felé botladozott, megbotlott a taburetben, amikor sötét árny lebbent meg mellette.

Prudence elnyomott egy sikolyt:

- Severus, mi van a fiunkkal? - de nem kapott választ. Hasztalan szólongatta, míg nagy nehezen remegő kezébe véve a pálcát, elrebegte: Lumos!

Halvány fénycsóva gyúlt ki, de ahhoz elegendő fény adott, hogy láthassa, a kecses antik asztalka előtt nem áll senki, csak az ablak van nyitva, és a hosszú, földig érő függönyt lebegteti a szél. A nő az asztalhoz lépett és egy faragott rámájú tükröt vett elő.

Belenézett, de egyre sápadtabbá vált, mígnem olyan remegés fogta el a kezét, hogy majdnem elejtette a tükröt.

- Merlinre! Kisfiam, mi történt veled?

– Severus ! – kiáltotta oda a sötétségnek és szélfúvásnak –, hol vagytok?

Apa és fia. De csak a csend visszhangzott, és valahol távol egy éjjeli madár.

Hol vagy, Severus? Mi van a fiaddal?

Pár pillanatig hallgatta a kinti neszezést, majd hirtelen felállt határozott léptekkel a szekrényhez lépett, feltépte ajtaját és találomra bedobált néhány ruhát egy utazótáskába, majd egy mozdulattal magára varázsolt ruhát, útitalárt és kezében a pálcával a kikötőbe hoppanált, hogy a hajnali hajóval a ködös Albion felé vegye útját, ahol valami nagyon nincs rendben, ezt érezte belülről, sajgó, mardosó nyugtalansággal. Kisfia ikertükre némán meredt az éjszakába, válasz nélkül hagyva gyötrődő anyai szívét.

És az apja, ki tudja hol bujdosik, rejtőzik a sötét éjszakában, mint a garabonciás diák, hol itt, hol ott tűnve fel rémítő, elátkozott alakja.

Harry Potter az igazgatói iroda felé vette lépteit, amikor már második napja nem jelent meg mardekáros tanítványa az órákon, és megtudta, hogy beteg.

Valami nyugtalanság fogta el újból, úrrá lett rajta az a rossz előérzet, sejtelem, elhatározta, hogy véget vet ennek, és egyszer s mindenkorra tudni akarja ki ez a fiú, és milyen titok lappang mögötte.

De az igazgatói irodában senkit nem talált, így a gyengélkedő felé ment, gyors léptekkel sietett át a folyosókon, a szembejövő diákok köszöntötték lépten nyomon, összesúgtak mögötte. Madame Pomfreynál az ajtó félig nyitva volt, és ő ismerős hangokat hallott, nemcsak a vajákosasszonyét. Megismerte az idős McGalagony hangját és egy ismeretlen nőét.

- Tényleg aggódom, Miss Delavalley, a kisfiú...

- Nem, nagyon jól tanul ... megértem, hogy az önök zilált családi helyzete...

- Madame McGalagony, nagyon aggódom a fiamért, és szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy mi baja lehet, azt azonban önöktől szeretném megtudni, hogy mi váltotta ki. Azt hittem, reméltem, hogy önöknél a legjobb helyen van.

De nyílt is az ajtó és Harry önkénytelenül visszalépett a homályos folyosóra, de még jól láthatta, hogy egy fiatal, ismeretlen boszorkány lép ki rajta, fekete haja feltűzve, nagy, sötétkék szemei alatt sötét karikák, hosszú, vékony orra különlegessé tette csinos arcát.

- Madame McGalagony, nagyon aggódom a fiamért, és azt hiszem, tudom mi a baja, azt önöktől szeretném megtudni, hogy mi váltotta ki. Azt hittem, reméltem, hogy önöknél a legjobb helyen van.

Prudence valósággal lerogyott kisfia ágya szélére, míg hosszú, vékony ujjaival kisfia sötét haját simogatta, magához vonta a sápadt, lehunyt szemű arcocskát. Eddig keményen tartotta magát, de gyermeke szenvedése nehéz súly volt a számára.

- Nagyon különös baja lehet, valamiféle álomkór, és a szereim nem hatnak, legalábbis eddig. És azt sem tudom, mi idézhette elő nála ezt az állapotot.

Prudence a vajákosasszonyra nézett:

- Egy különleges bájitalra lenne szüksége gyógyuláshoz, de azt csak egyetlen ember tudná számára elkészíteni...

McGalagony várakozón nézett rá, de oly módon, mint aki tudja a választ.

- Igen, Piton professzor, ... nekem is ő készítette el. Csak annak segítségével tudtam meggyógyulni. De most sürgősen szükség lenne erre a szerre, mert... - folytatta összeszorult torokkal -, a gyermek állapota válságos.

- Tudom, hogyne tudnám, mi kell hozzá, az egyik összetevő csak itt található meg Skócia hegyeiben – felelte meg Madame Pomfrey kérdését. – Sőt, meg is próbálkozhatunk az elkészítésével, de eddig még senkinek nem sikerült.

- Madame Piton, megkérhetjük az idős Lumpsluck professzort, aki az ön férjének is a tanárja volt.

- Persze, semmi kifogásom ellene, mindent meg kell próbáljunk, de ha ez a katalepsziás állapot sokáig elhúzódik, akkor ... akkor bármi megtörténhet. Ha elegendő időnk lenne rá, valakinek előbb - utóbb sikerülne is elkészíteni. De időnk az, ami nincs - susogta.

Kicsit megingott, ahogy felállt, Minerva oltalmazón átkarolta:

- Jöjjön, pihenjen le egy kicsit. Sok volt önnek a mai napra.

- Meg kell találjam Severust - hajtogatta rögeszmésen Prudence. - Ha nem sikerül felvenni a kapcsolatot vele, akkor, akkor nem tudom mi lesz... Ő rájött, hogy mi a titka, hogy sikerüljön. Sajnos, nekem nem sikerült megtanulnom.

- Ö igen, ki volt ez?

- Mrs Delavalley Franciaországból érkezett kisfiához, betegeskedik a kisfiú.

- Francia, - töprengett Harry, de akkor meg miért hozzák ide a kisfiút? Hiszen ott van a Beauxbattons.

És Harrynek nem mentek ki többet a fejéből a hallottak.

- Aztán különben is Harry, hiszen tudod, hogy tisztázódott ez a dolog Pitonnal - tette hozzá bosszúsan Hermione.

- Tisztázódott, tisztázódott – dohogott Harry, bár Severus Pitont felmentették az ellene hozott vádak alól, és senki sem titulálta tovább árulónak, hiszen igen nagy szolgálatot tett az ügy érdekében, Harry soha nem tudott neki szívből megbocsátani.

- Akkor miért nem tért vissza soha többé?

- Bizonyára jó oka volt rá – tette hozzá néhány perc múlva csendesen Hermione.

Hivatalosan semmit nem lehet felróni neki. És az tény, hogy ritka képességű varázsló, nem is tudta volna hirtelenjében megmondani, hogy ismer-e más ilyen sokoldalú képességekkel megáldott mágust.

Lassan leszállt az éj, a sötétség árnyai átölelték a Roxfort csipkézett, karcsú tornyait, és ránehezedtek az egész hatalmas épületre, félelmetesebbé, nyomasztóvá téve azt. Prudence-t a kimerültségtől elnyomta az álom. A tükör előtt a gyertya lassan csonkig égett, sercegő hangokat hallatva. Ellobbant, mint ahogy a remény alszik ki, fenyegető árnyaktól kioltva

Szobájában aztán a késő éjféli órákig minden általa ismert lehetséges mágikus módon megpróbálta megidézni Pitont, kapcsolatba lépni vele. De csak üresen kongott minden, a visszhangok némák maradtak. Kétségek, vívódások közt zuhant kimerítő álomba. Álmában Piton ott volt vele, de ahogy szólni próbált hozzá, az álom szertefoszlott, és ő izzadtan, remegve ébredt, hogy aztán újabb nyomasztó álomba hulljon.

Már pirkadt, amikor Prudence újból felriadt, Piton ott ült előtte a karosszékben. Sápadt, fakó arca szinte világított a sötétben, zilált, izzadt, még mindig éjfekete tincse az arcába hullott. A boszorkány percekig nézte, azt hitte megint csak egy álomkép incselkedik vele. Arca beesett volt, de sötét szemei olyan élénken és valami olyan belső tűzzel csillogtak, hogy a boszorkány kinyújtotta felé a kezét:  
- Severus...

- Prudence, mi baj? Miért hívtál?

A boszorkány ekkor döbbent rá, hogy nem álmodik.

- Severus, ó Severus, a kisfiunk - és odarohant hozzá, és megragadta a kezét. – Nem akar felébredni ő sem, segítened kell.

Piton egy pillanatig szótlanul bámult rá, majd felsegítette a nőt, aki a karjaiba vetette magát, néhány percig szorosan ölelték egymást.

- Értem, tehát mégiscsak szükség van rám, a tudásomra? - kérdezte inkább önmagától.

- Igen persze, hát hogyne lenne ! Ó, Severus, annyira hiányoztál, annyit vártalak ... miért nem jöttél már olyan régóta?

- Tudod, hogy jobb volt így, mindkettőnknek ... Te is hiányoztál, Prudence – súgta neki, és magához húzta, forrón csókolták egymást.

- De most menjünk, a fiunknak szüksége van rám, ha jól értettem. Visszajönni, és pont erre az átkozott - szeretett helyre – töprengett, míg lendületes léptekkel az ajtóhoz indult, és mintha csak tegnap lépett volna ki, végigment a folyosókon és lefele indult a bájitalterem felé.

- Severus, és ha meglátnak? – Prudence szíve a torkában dobogott.

– Ilyenkor, hajnalban? - nevetett fel keserűen a mester. Nem volt gondja azzal sem, hogy belépjen a Roxfortba. A fekete mágia mestere könnyedén törte fel a védővarázslatokat. Ismerte McGalagony módszereit, és itt benn Harry Potter az SVK. tanár. – Nevetnem kell, gondolta, amennyi elméleti tudása volt !

- Te hívtál, nem? – fordult menet közben nejéhez, talárja szárnyként suhogott körülötte. Prudence alig bírta tartani gyors lépteivel a ritmust, és szinte szaladt mellette,

- Szabad vagyok, visszatérhetek, nemigaz?

- Igen, tudom, csak mivel annyira nem akartál...

- Tudom én, hogy miért nem – gondolta Piton, de közben már a bájitalterem elé értek, a terem elé, amely annyi éven keresztül az ő birodalma volt. Mintha hazaérkezett volna, egy hosszú út után.

Könnyedén feltörte az ajtózáró bűbájt és már benn is voltak.

- Csak remélem, az öreg nem változtatta meg a bájitalok helyét – mormolta Piton, a szekrényeket nyitogatva, és felnyitva a zárolt, veszélyes bájitalok szekrényét is.

– Készítek neked egy teát – szólt Prudence –, figyelve a mester fáradt, törődött arcát, a fellobbanó gyertyák fényében.

Piton csak bólintott, miközben a keze tovább járt, dobozokat nyitogatott, mérőeszközöket keresett elő. A fiatal nő a másik teremben csészéket kerített elő és a mágia segítségével néhány perc alatt ott gőzölgött a legfinomabb illatos tea. Amíg térült-fordult, a mágus már a tüzet szította.

- Itt a tea – nyújtotta felé a gőzölgő csészét.

- Igen, köszönöm. Szeretném tudni – szólt, miközben elvette a nő kezéből a csészét – hogy mégis, mi idézte elő nála ezt az állapotot. Mert az átok, az titeket sújtott, nem? - kereste tekintetét – a Delavalley család női tagjait! És erősen kétlem, hogy öröklődik. Legfeljebb a hajlam. Itt kellett történnie valaminek – sötétült el az arca a mágusnak. - De majd kiderítem én...

- De minek? Ki bánthatta a kisfiút? - nyílt nagyra Prudence szeme –, hiszen nem is tudják, hogy a te fiad. És én azt hittem a legjobb helyre hozom, ahol a tudás legjavát kapja, hiszen a te fiad.

- Az én fiam - mintha ez valami dicsőség lenne. ... – Igen, persze, a kettőnk döntése volt... Majd fényt derítünk erre is, ha eljön a pillanat, de most mondd, nálad van az eredeti recept? Mert attól tartok, hogy nem lesz meg minden belevaló. És nem akarok tévedni.

- Tudod te azt – nézett rá Prudence -, emlékszel.

- Biztos vagy benne? Aszfolédosz gyökér, holdruta ... sorolta, homlokát ráncolva, koncentrálva...

Míg Prudence közben sikeresen előbűvölte a receptet, azalatt Piton előtt már hiánytalanul ott feküdtek a hozzávalók. Köztük az oly nagyon ritka fekete álomfű. A férfi csak egy pillantást vetett a pergamendarabra és biztos, gyakorlott kézzel nyúlt a füvek után. Miközben Prudence a bájitalokat idézte fel magában, rutinos mozdulatait figyelte: a professzor keze gyorsabban járt a gondolatainál, üvegcséket nyitott és zárt, rázott fel és mért ki.

A boszorkánynak, amíg hosszú ujjú kezeit figyelte elkalandoztak a gondolatai és első találkozásuk jelent meg előtte.

Mintha csak tegnap lett volna.

Látta önmagát, amint szürkéskék utazóköpenyében felfelé veszi a lépcsőfokokat a Roxfort lenyűgöző, hatalmas csarnokában. Milyen fiatal volt akkor, szinte kislánynak tetszett, pedig már lediplomázott a Beauxbattonsban, és ígéretes pálya állt előtte.

Sápadt volt, de nagy kék szemei ragyogtak, pillantotta meg tükörképét váratlanul. Miután egy arra rohanó fekete taláros diákcsoport megmutatta neki, hogy merre haladjon az igazgató irodája felé, megigazította barna fürtjeit, amik lazán kiszabadultak a hajtűkből, és most arcába hulltak. Sápadtsága nemcsak gyenge fizikumának volt a következménye, hanem az izgalomnak is. Nem igen utazgatott, gyengesége miatt nem kockáztatott, különösen külföldi utakat. Így hát ez volt eddigi élete leghosszabb útja, amit egyedül tett meg. Most kénytelen volt rászánni magát az útra, a kór, ami gyermekkora óta lappangott benne, minél eddiginél erősebben tört rá. Ezalatt odaért a gyönyörű lépcsőhöz, a griffel. És csakhamar ott toporgott izgatottan, a torkában dobogó szívvel az ősz mágus, Albus Dumbledore irodája előtt. Halkan megkocogtatta az ajtót: Tessék, csak tessék – hallatszott, egy idős, de derűs hang.

– Miss Dellavalley! - hunyorgott az idős varázsló, félholdalakú szemüvege mögül, - már vártam.

Miközben helyet foglalt az igazgató asztala előtt, az elvette Madame Olympe levelét és böngészni kezdte. Idős, ráncos kezeiben meg-megrezdült a zörgős pergamen.

- Nos, kedves Miss Delavalley, ön úgy véli, hogy én segíteni tudnék. Meséljen csak, szeretném öntől is hallani a részleteket.

És beszélni kezdett, eleinte bizonytalanul, majd egyre jobban belemelegedett, ahogy az idős mágus érdeklődő tekintetét magán érezte. A történet dagadt, színesedett, és ő váratlanul úgy érezte, hogy már nagyon régóta ismeri az aggastyánt, és hogy órák óta itt van és mesél.

Családja történetéről mesélt és csakhamar a legutóbbi hetek eseményeit idézte fel, amikor Franciaország legidősebb és legtapasztaltabb vajákosnőjét keresték fel. Az idős boszorkány, miután alaposan átböngészte a könyveit és a családi levelezést, hosszas fejcsóválás után így szólt:

- Sajnos, a megfelelő elixírt csak részben tudnám elkészíteni. A legfontosabb összetevő hiányzik, a hozzávaló növények hiányzanak, kihaltak évtizedek óta. Fiatal koromban még élt ebből a fajból néhány példány, de ma már kipusztult. Nem kockáztatom meg a hozzávaló kicserélését másra, mert nem tudom, milyen lesz a kívánt hatás.

Azt tanácsolom, utazzanak el Angliába, a Roxfort igazgatója úgy tudom, ismer egy igen tehetséges bájitalmestert, aki már sok mindent megoldott. Addig is ezek a cseppek segíthetnek, de csak ideig-óráig tartó hatása van.

– Nos, miss Delavalley –, rezzentette a valóságra az igazgató hangja –, akkor nem marad más hátra, minthogy bemutassam önnek iskolánk bájitaltan-tanárát: Piton professzort. Remélem, ő fog tudni segíteni.

A bájital sercegve főni kezdett, piros szikrák szálltak ki belőle, ekkor Piton egy ezüstkanállal lassan kavarni kezdte, az óra járásával ellentétesen, míg közben magában számolt. A boszorkány egy ideig figyelte a mágus hosszú, vékony ujjait, amik az ezüstkanálra kulcsolódtak és újra elmélyedt az emlékekben.

Az igazgató hívására nemsokára halk koccanás után megnyílt az ajtó, és magas férfialak jelent meg a küszöbön.

- Gyere közelebb, Severus, be szeretném mutatni a hölgyet, hosszú utat tett meg, hogy láthasson.

- Nocsak – nézett felé a varázsló, hosszú, fekete talárba bújtatott szikár alakja, még szikárabbnak tűnt, zilált fekete tincsek hullottak arcába, de ahogy felemelte arcát, parázsló sötét szempárral szembesült. Ez a tekintet már a legelső pillanatban meglepte, mondhatni leigázta. Néhány végtelennek tűnő pillanatig foglyul tartotta a bűvös szempár, majd elengedte, de az ajkán gunyorosnak tűnő mosoly tűnt fel.

Ilyen szempárral eddig még nem találkozott. Gyorsan aprózta lépteit lefelé a mogorva varázsló után, aki előtte haladt, talárja csapkodott utána, mint hollószárny.

– Mutassa azt a receptet – szólította fel szigorúan a bájitalmester, mintha egy diákjával beszélne. Prudence úgy meghökkent, hogy hirtelen kiszáradt a torka, hiszen már felnőtt, diplomás nő volt, saját pályával. A táskájába nyúlt és szótlanul átnyújtotta a mágusnak a receptet. Az elvette és böngészni kezdte, egy darabig felváltva nézte őt és a pergament.

– Nos, gondolom, a Circe füve meg a holdruta lehet az egyik probléma, nemigaz? Szerencsére nekem van belőle, Skócia legmagasabb vidékein még terem a holdrutából, amíg az ostoba muglik ki nem irtják egészen, és nekem mindig hoznak belőle. Nos, én hozzáfogok az elkészítéséhez, majd ha megvagyok vele, üzenek. Gondolom, holnap estefelére várható eredmény.

- Igen, rendben, persze - motyogta zavartan Prudence.

Kinn egy házimanó várta, aki Piton Professzor alagsori szobájától messze levő vendégszobába kísérte. Prudence kimerülten nyújtózott végig a baldachinos ágyon és álomba merült.

Másnap Dumbledore tanácsára végigsétált a Roxforton, addig sem emésztette magát gyötrő gondolataival, megcsodálta az elvarázsolt mennyezetet, a költöző lépcsősorokat, egyszer mintha Piton Professzor fekete talárját is látta elsuhanni a folyosón, majd sétálgatott a kertben, álmai és gondolatai között tétovázva, várakozással telve, bár maga sem tudta mire vár, hiszen semmi csodára nem számított, csak egy átmeneti megoldásra, hogy most mikor a neki megfelelő lehetőség adódott végre .

A délutáni fakuló fények egyre keskenyedtek a gótikus ablakok ívében és a fiatal nõ kellemes fáradságot érzett. Egy bögre illatos teát kortyolgatott, amikor halk koccanásra lett figyelmes. Első pillanatban ezt is a kastély titokzatos zajai közé számolta, vagy azt hitte, csupán képzeli. De a halk nesz ismétlődött, Prudence csodálkozva állt fel, összefogta magán bársonyköntösét, és az ajtó felé indult. Egy kis összehajtogatott cédula kúszott be az ajtó alatt, amit a nő gyorsan felkapott. Apró, szálkás betűs, de lendületes, ismeretlen írást látott:

_Miss Delavalley, _

_Este nyolcra elkészül a főzet, várom a termemben, hogy megbeszéljük a részleteket._

_Piton Professzor_

A boszorkány gyorsan feltépte az ajtót és kilépett, még épp megpillantott egy sapkás kis alakot, aki eltűnt a folyosó kanyarban. Prudence egy darabig még álldogált a küszöbön, de a manó már régen eltűnt. Az elvarázsolt asztali órára tekintet, amit ajándékba kapott, öt óra múlt, még volt ideje bőven, ezért előkereste a bájitalra vonatkozó jegyzeteit.

A bejegyzéseit nézegette, amikor egyszerre csak mintha éles szél süvített volna végig a helyiségen megborzongott és szédülni kezdett. – Mi lehet ez? – kapott a fejéhez, és belekapaszkodott az asztal szélébe, biztos csak a fáradság. Ólmos fáradság lepte meg, egyre jobban szédült. Nem lehet, nem lehet épp most. El kell múljon, csak épp leülök egy kicsit.

A nagy, antik ingaóra lassan elütötte a nyolcat. Piton professzor még egy pillantást vetett a főzetre, még egy kavarás és félrehúzta a tűzről.

- Igen, úgy tűnik, rendben van. Most már csak tisztázni kéne pontosan kinek és mire is szánják? Mert a hozzávalók alapján és Dumbledore elejtett szavaiból valamiféle álomkór gyógyítására... Bár a közönséges álomkór receptje nem ilyen bonyolult, azért nem kellett volna Franciaországból ideutaznia.

Ez nem a megszokott recept volt, tehát valami titoknak kell lappangnia itt, a gyanú egyre megerősödött benne.

- Most már itt kéne lennie – pillantott az órára.

De a mánusok, mint valami sötét pókok elszántan vitték előre az időt, a percek múltak közömbösen és kérlelhetetlenül.

- Késik – pattant fel a mágus, – mit képzel ez az elkényeztetett francia kisasszony? Egész nap ezt a vacak főzetet készítettem, és ő meg késik, tán el is felejtette. Most odamegyek és megmondom neki a magamét, és ez az utolsó, hogy mások főzeteivel kínlódom.

Bár az igazat megvallva nagyon is élvezte a különös elixírrel való bíbelődést, a vérében volt a bájitalfőzés és minden bonyolultabb főzet elkészítése olyan kihívás volt a számára, aminek minden perce kellemes izgalommal töltötte el, mint pl. a már nem létező füvek mással való behelyettesítése.

Közben már az emeletek felé haladt, a diákok ijedten rebbentek el a folyosókról közeledtére. Határozottan kopogott a francia boszorkány ajtaján, és várta a választ. De semmi zaj nem hallatszott. Még egyszer próbálkozott, ekkor néhány perc várakozás után elsuttogott varázsigét, mire az ajtó feltárult.

A professzor belépett és becsukta az ajtót. A nyoszolyán mély álomba merülve feküdt a lány. Piton egy pillanatra megdermedt, de hirtelen valami megvillant a szemében.

- Miss Delavalley, Miss Dellavalley, ébredjen! – szólongatta egyre hangosabban.

Hirtelen fény gyúlt az agyában, közel hajolt hozzá, rázogatta, ütögette a kezét egyre erősebben, de semmi reakciót nem kapott. A nő ernyedten hullott vissza párnáira, s tagjain valami furcsa dermedtség ült, ami a mágus rossz jelnek tartott. Eközben igyekezett nem a nő különös illatára figyelni, ami megcsapta, ahogy feléje hajolt, hanem a boszorkányt fenyegető, látszólag halálos veszélyre.

Meg kell tudnom az igazat – emelkedett fel -, méghozzá minél hamarabb.

És ugyanúgy ahol jött, mint a gondolat suhogott vissza, ezúttal az igazgató irodája felé.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**** Gyermek és**** madár**

Alig pirkadt még. A vöröses fények áttörtek a szürkeségen és lassan belopakodtak a Roxfort emeleti szobájának árkádos ablakán is.

A mágus a kis szoba leghomályosabb sarkában ült, fekete haja ziláltan az arcába hullott, és próbálta kiszámítani, hogy körülbelül mikor hathat a bájital. Amióta megtudta az igazgatótól, hogy a lányt miféle átok sújtja valamiféle tompultságot érzett, és dermedten figyelte a hatást.

A fiatal nő végre lassan ébredezni kezdett, a zsibbadtság eltűnt tagjaiból és kezdett öntudatra ébredni. Piton közelebb lépett: Merlinnek hála, úgy látszik még idejében sikerült megitatni vele a bájitalt.

Virradt. A kelő nap még gyenge sugarai bátortalanul törtek volt utat maguknak le, egészen az alagsorig. Útközben a csúcsívekre kis fénynyalábokat aggattak, amíg el nem érték diadalittasan a sötét, homályos pincehelységet is, ahol lassan, óvatosan próbáltak meg fényt, reményt lopni a két sápadt, aggódó felnőtt lelkébe is.

Ahogy lassan az aranyszínű fény életet varázsolt a falakra, úgy próbálta belopni magát a halálra dermedt lelkekbe is. Prudence szívdobogva figyelte, hogy a bájital végre elkészült. Mint egyszer valaha egy nagyon távolinak tűnő napon.

- Remélem, még idejében – mormolta a Mester mintegy magának, s ahogy felpillantott feleségére, arca olyan viaszszínű volt, mint a falak.

Bármilyen gyorsan dolgozott, az anyagok össze kellett érjenek, időt kellett adni a növényeknek, hogy kifejtsék hatásuk. És így a bájitallal a kezükben tértek vissza a betegszobába, ahol a kisfiú aludta halál felé sodró, dermedt álmát.

A mágus odaült fia ágyának szélére. A fél kezén meg tudta volna számolni, hányszor tette ezt az elmúlt években. Gyakorlott kézzel emelte a gyermek ajkaihoz a kelyhet, miközben egyre hangosabban egy varázsigét mormolt. A mágia lassan terjedt szét körben a falakon, rezgett, áradt a szobában. A gyermek pillái lassan rezegni kezdtek, és a dermedtség eltűnt róla, s így sikerült kortyolnia a bájitalból.

Amikor félig elfogyott a bájital, Piton elvette ajkaitól a kelyhet és összehúzott szemekkel várt. Néhány perc telt el csak, de olyan őrjítő lassan, mintha csigaként mászna a máskor sasszárnyú idő. Prudence-nak kihagyott a szíve egy ütést, érezte, hogy menten összerogy. Homok került a finom szerkezetbe, és a percek csikorogva vonszolták - tolták előre egymást. A kisfiú ekkor lassan megmozdult és tágra nyitotta éjsötét szemeit.

- Severus – suttogta a boszorkány.

A fiúcska néhányat pillogott, mint aki emlékeiben kutat:

- Ne beszélj most, fiacskám, ne fáraszd magad. – szólt gyorsan Prudence és hozzálépett.

- Mama, mikor jöttetek? – nézett körül boldog csodálkozással, ritka esemény volt számára, hogy szüleit együtt lássa.

- Jól érzed magad?

- Majd később beszélünk fiam, pihenned kell. – és Piton fürkészően nézte. – Minden rendben, nem bánt semmi? – Papa! – ült fel, amikor tekintete szembetalálta magát a sötét szempárral.

Kis Sev nem tudta mire vélni szülei féltő gondoskodását, hiszen semmije nem fáj, nem beteg. Kissé valóban furcsán érezte magát, de afeletti örömében, hogy maga mellett tudhatta őket szófogadóan visszadőlt párnájára.

-Majd kiderítem én, mi okozta ezt nála – meredt sötéten maga elé a mágus, majd a hitvesére nézett.

- Mindjárt jövünk, kisfiam - szólt vissza Prudence ragyogó mosollyal – és halkan kiléptek a szobából.

- Mire gondolsz, Severus?

- Arra, hogy mi válthatta ki ezt nála? A te esetedben, mint tudjuk, az átok volt. De ez csak a család nőtagjait kéne sújtsa, hacsak nem örökölt valamiféle érzékenységet a betegségre. Ez is lehet, de valami ki is válthatta nála, és én meg fogom tudni, hogy ki bántotta a fiam – és a keze ökölbe szorult.

Prudence csak szótlanul és mérhetetlen bánattal nézte, a kisfiú úgy tűnik mindkettőjük átkos örökségét továbbvitte, és ő bármit megadott volna, hogy segítsen rajta, hogy boldognak lássa. Hiszen a Roxfortba is azért hozta, hogy a legjobbat kaphassa, ott, ahol apja is tanár volt.

És mégis számkivetve...

Jobb lett volna, ha Franciaországban marad, az anyjával és megfeledkezik róla és Angliáról.

Kis Severus miután megitta reggeli kakaóját elmerengett.

Bájitaltanon voltak, és számára bosszantó módon legtöbb társa a legtökéletesebb hozzá nem értésről tett tanúbizonyságot. A kisfiú miután átfutotta gyorsan a táblára bűvölt képletet, biztos kézzel nyúlt a bájital-hozzávalók után, és percek alatt megvolt a keverék, egy kis porrá zúzott ebből, csak kétcsipetnyi, a másik fűből annyi, a kőrisbogár porából még egy kevés...

Izgatottan, de mindazonáltal biztos kézzel cselekedett.

Aztán feltekintett, most már csak főnie kell a keveréknek. A diákok többsége még a megfelelő hozzátevők közt tétovázott, nem tudván megkülönböztetni rendesen egymástól őket.

Lumpsluckalakja időnként eltünedezett a színes gőzök között, s amikor néha láthatóvá vált, a kis Severus észrevette, hogy arcán boldog mosollyal szundikált. De szabályos időközökben megébredt, és olyankor célzatos megjegyzésekkel szabályozta, tartotta kordában az osztályt. Rajta kívül senki sem vett észre semmit.

- Smith, vegye le a tüzet...

- Weasley gyorsabban keverjen, mit szórt bele kőrisbogár helyett, hogy ilyen barna lett a füstje?

Severus figyelmesen szabályos időközökben megkeverte a főzetet, amiből csodás ezüst füst szállt fel, egyedül az egyik griffendéles lány főzetének tejfehér füstje volt hasonlatos az övéhez. Egy ideig figyelte a szeplős lányt, aki a könyvébe mélyedt, majd szinte gyengéd szeretettel újból kavart a főzetén. Amíg így gondolataiba merült, hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a pincetermet.

Az egyik kócos griffendélesnek sikerült felrobbantani üstjét. Erre az idős Csiga bá is felriadt, a szívéhez kapva:

- Nyugalom, fiaim, nyugalom! És nehézkesen odakacsázott, majd néhány pálcasuhintással eloltotta a füstölgő üstöt.

Néhány apró varázsló és boszi ugrándozott ijedtében vagy izgatottságában. A kis mardekáros fiú szánakozó csodálkozással nézte őket, ilyenkor nagyon idősnek érezte magát, aránylag kis vézna termete ellenére, arcocskájából, ha ekkor valaki jól megfigyeli, a kis sápadt arcból szinte felnőttesen komoly, sötét szemek égő tekintete sütött.

- Hát fiam, mit mondtam, mennyi sárkányköröm port teszünk bele? Egy csippetnyit, ez magának annyi?

Severus a fejét csóválta, mintha ő lett volna a tanár: Jó marékkal szórhatott belé – gondolta. A kócos Smith riadtan szemlélte megolvadt üstje maradékait.

- Igen, tanár úr ...

Az idős professzor megfordult, és meglátta a kisfiú azúrkék főzetét és a felette csinosan kerengő ezüstfelhőt.

- Ez az, tökéletes! Na látjátok, hogy lehet, ha összeszeditek magatokat és koncentráltok. Ez tíz pont a Mardekárnak ismét, Delavalley! Semmi más nem kellett, csak az utasításokat követni, minden le van írva. Jó, rendben, mára elég lesz, hozzátok ki a főzeteket!

- Delavalley, Steele, Orlander segítsenek összeszedni Smith anyagait!

A hét második felében váratlan esősre fordult az idő, s amikor Severus magányosan kisétált a Roxfort kertjébe látta, amint a sötét felhők a hegyek ormára támaszkodnak, és ott függnek szinte fenyegetően. Baglyát kereste, a kis, fiatal jószág gyakorta csapongott erre-arra, de most már jóideje hívta, de az nem jelentkezett.

Fura zajra lett figyelmes hirtelen. Különös, meghatározhatatlan nesz volt. Felnézett, egy közeli fa magas ágain gubbasztott a barna bagoly, borostyánszemeit nagyra nyitva, és sírt. Körülötte pedig három fekete varjú károgott, ijesztően, az egyik időnként jól belecsípett az elárvult kismadárba. Severusban meghűlt a vér, kiáltozni kezdett, űzni a madarakat, körbenézett, de sehol senki, aki segíthetne, a máskor napsütéses térség üres volt.

Hirtelen előkapta a pálcáját:

– Pusztuljatok!

A fekete madarak egy pillanatra megdermedtek, majd mérges károgással, maguk után fenyegető nyomként tollakat hagyva, elrepültek.

- Sylvain, jöjj !

A kis barna madár nehézkesen felszállt, és a kisfiú karjára telepedett. Nagyon félt, még mindig reszketett, csapzott és sebes volt. A kis bagoly okos, fénylő sárga szemében és a fiúcska értelmes tekintetében ugyanaz a félelem bujkált.

Mihelyst kissé megpihent, barátságosan megcsipkedte a kisfiú fülét, és hálásan pillogtatott, míg a fiú a sebeit ápolgatta. A bölcsesség madara volt, de lélekmadár is. Hiszen olyan fiatalok voltak még mindketten, valamikor elérnek majd a bölcsesség útjára, a tudáséra, mely lehet veszélyes is, de most még túl zsengék voltak ennyi szenvedéshez, ennyi értelmetlen gyötrelemhez.

Repült az idő, Severus eminens diáknak bizonyult, gyors felfogó képessége szorgalommal és otthonról hozott tudással párosult, ezért akadtak körülötte hízelgők, haszonlesők, akik főleg bájitalórán a kegyeit keresték. Bár ő nem utasított el senkit, tartózkodó magatartása még a legbarátkozóbb természetűeket is visszariasztotta. Talán csak a két szobatársa, és Orlander kerültek óhatatlanul közelebb hozzá, de Delavalley olyan titkolózó volt, hogy azonkívül, hogy eddig Franciaországban élt és az anyja francia boszorkány, és az apja is varázsló, szinte semmit nem tudtak kiszedni belőle.

Természetesen ezek a tulajdonságok nem tették különösen népszerűvé a diáktársai körében. Sugárzott belőle a másság, akadtak bőven irigyei, gúnyolták vagy kerülték, annyira más, koraérett, különös gyermek volt.

Így szinte elkerülhetetlen volt, ami bekövetkezett. A két griffendéles hangadó, Orlander és Weasley engedély nélkül kilógtak Roxmortba, és robbanó Fogas frizbliket hoztak a nagybácsik jól menő üzletéből, amik este lámpaoltás után robbantak fel.

A fiúk, az előző napi bájitaltanórai kudarcok után, miután tőlük az igen toleráns, agg prof. pontokat volt kénytelen levonni, de a Mardekár, hála Delavalleynek ismét pontokkal gazdagodott, még inkább Severus ellen hangolta őket.

A robbantások után igen hamar fény derült az elkövetőkre, épp bűbájtan órára készültek, amikor Granger tanárnő suhogó, kékes talárjában előttük termett.

- Orlander, Weasley, Longbottom - szólt szigorúan, - most rögtön az irodámba!

- De tanárnő – nézett rá ártatlannak szánt arccal a főkolompos Orlander, egy magas növésű, barna fiú.

- Semmi de, ne is merjetek tagadni, a tiétek volt a tiltott Fogas Krizbli... – és kopogó, hegyes orrú cipőiben elsietett, a fiúk már csak a kontyát látták.

– Valaki beárult minket -, hördült fel Michael -, csak ez a stréber lehetett, láttam, ott sündörgött a könyveknél. Biztos ránk lesett...

- Ez egy mocskos stréber, besúgó – fűzte hozzá Steele, és fenyegetően közeledett, a teljesen megdöbbent Severushoz. - Igen, az, minden Mardekáros mocskos besúgó, hallottunk már ilyet !

- Biza, még hasonlít is hozzá, bárki láthatja, – toldotta meg egy vörös képű - hiszen ott a képe a harmadik emeleti folyosón, a híres Perselus Piton, aki elárulta az igazgatót.

Severus kezében már ott volt a pálca, de ezt már mardekáros társai sem nézték tétlenül, fenyegetően közeledtek feléjük, kivont pálcákkal.

- Hazudsz! Severus nem áruló, ti vagytok marhák! És Piton sem volt az! Kiderült az igazság !

- De az volt! Gyilkos!

- Nem igaz, nem igaz - kiáltotta – sikoltotta dermedt - remegő lélekkel a kisfiú, a körülötte elsötétülő világban

- Áruló Mardekár!

- Szájhősök !

Pillanatokon belül tömegverekedés tört ki, és percekig senki sem vette észre a szótlanul összecsukló sápadt kisfiút.

- Elég legyen – lépett közelebb egy felsős- magas, feltűnően szép arcú mardekáros fiú, prefektus. Megpróbálta szétválasztani a verekedőket.

- A Piton - féle ügyet tisztázták felsőbb fórumokon, nem ránk tartozik az ítélkezés, és itt senki sem vádolhat senkit! Aki meg büntetésre kell jelentkezzen, az induljon.

- Stuart! Stuart! – kiáltott felé a szőke Bryan -, Severussal valami történt.

A sápadt fiú a falhoz támaszkodva egészen a földre csúszott, Bryan és Smith megpróbálták felemelni, de ekkor már futva érkezett Harry Potter, talárja suhogott utána.

- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte kipirulva, és megtörölte a homlokát.

- Tanár úr -, lépett elő Bryan Northrop -, Oglanderék megtámadták Delavalleyt.

- Ki verekedett?

Nagy hangzavar támadt, mindenki egyszerre beszélni, egymást vádolták, a Griffendélesek a Mardekárosokat, és fordítva.

- Megtámadtak...,

- Igen, de Delavalley pálcát húzott !

- Ti kezdtétek!

Harry a fejéhez kapott, mintha a saját iskolásévei éledtek volna újra. Nyomasztó, sötét évek, és a bájitaltanár rettegett alakját, és hideg, gunyoros mosolyát látta maga előtt.

- Tanár úr, tanár úr! – kiáltott a vastag copfos Julie -, Delavalley nagyon rosszul van.

- Igen, elvihetjük a gyengélkedőre? Elájult vagy mi -kérdezte a prefektus.

- Igen, menjenek Stuart!

- Ti meg jelentkezzetek nálam! – intett körbe. - És 10 pont a Mardekártól és a Griffendéltől is! És ne lássak több folyosói harcot!

A kisfiút a gyengélkedőre vitték, ahol Madame Pomfrey nagy nehezen lelket vert bele. De ez után nem volt többet a régi. Sápadtabb, komorabb, emberkerülőbb lett, mint valaha, egészen addig a napig, amikor egy reggelen az a hideg dermedtség, amit először aznap a folyosón érzett, elért a szívéig.

És nem kelt fel többé, csak a hangok harsogtak tovább a fejében, és a tükre megvakult, mintha a lelkébe hullott volna valami. Áruló vagy te is, mint Perselus Piton! Gyilkos! És kárörvendő pokoli kacagás hallatszott:

- Áruló, gyilkos!

- Nem, ez nem lehet igaz– nyöszörögte a kisfiú, baglya bánatosan csettintett a függönyrúdjáról.

- De hol lehet most a rejtélyes professzor? – kérdezték, suttogták a folyosókon, az osztálytermekben, a hálókban, suttogták a képek a falakon, a diákok és a tanárok egyaránt, tán még önmaguktól is megriadva, bujkálva.

Merre terelte hát a Sors a mi garabonciás professzorunkat?

Merre viszi nehéz sorsa, lépteit, mások és önmaga elől is rejtve, önkéntes száműzetésbe. Suhanó árny a halkan zizegő avaron, muglik és egyebek félelmére, erdők mélyén, elhagyatott vidékeken rejti lépteit.

- Csak a garabonciás lehet – súgták-búgták az elhagyatott hegyi ösvényeken bolygó szikár, magas, suhogó fekete köpenyes alakját megpillantó muglik, és keresztet vetettek, nehogy rontást hozzon rájuk. Rossz időt hozhat, meg egyebeket.

Pedig Pitonnak esze ágában sem volt kérni tőlük semmit, még tojást és tejet sem.

Sötét varázsló, az biztos, súgtak össze mögötte, és félve az eget kémlelték, a közeledő sötét felleget fürkészve, hogy nem-e jelenik meg egy sárkány.

Nem is tudták, mennyire ráhibáztak az igazságra, a babonás nép hite megőrzött valamit azokból a feledésbe merült időkből, amikor a varázsvilág léte még nem számított titoknak. Piton igazi tudora volt a fekete mágiának, és ha jól megfigyelték volna, könyv is volt nála, nem is egy. Csak egyben tévedtek, nem vándordiák volt, hanem bolyongó tanár.


	5. Chapter 5

V. fejezet. Kelta gyökerek

Ha belegondolt, házasságuk inkább csak papíron létezett, olyan ritkán és keveset találkoztak, hogy azt együttélésnek semmiképpen nem lehet nevezni. Olyan volt ez a kötés, mint egy könyv, aminek csak az első, de legfontosabb sorait rótták fel. Mint egy napló, melyet nem tudtak folytatni, talán mert lelakatolták és elveszett a kulcsa, mély kútba esett.

De most, amikor már nem is számítottak rá, megkerült a kulcs váratlan – hirtelen. És ők szinte döbbent áhítattal figyelik, óvatosan megfogják és megforgatják a lakatban. A könyv megíratlan fehér lapjai várakozón peregtek végig előttük, mintha azt sugallták volna, hogy még bármi felkerülhet rájuk. Akár szép, aranytintával felróva.

Aznap este az ablakban könyökölt, csend volt, és a sötét égen lassanként kigyúltak a csillagok és mégis, ragyogásuk ellenére mintha súlyos teherként nehezedtek volna rá. Ilyen hosszú útnak még nem indult egyedül.

Amerre ellátott a lassan a homályba merülő kerten át végtelen horizontok nyíltak meg előtte, mintha egészen távolra ellátott volna: messze erdők hullámoztak, a végtelenbe ringatóztak lombjaikkal, és még messzebb a tenger haragoszöldje, amelyen átkelve majd Angliába jut. Végtelen terek, a szabadság érzete érintette meg, boldognak és szabadnak érezte magát, belélegezte a füvek, fák leheletét, az éjjel nyíló virágok illatát és mintha elvarázsolták volna elringatózott volna a messzeségbe.

Az a nyár jutott az eszébe, amikor frissen diplomázott, ugyanilyen illatáradat úszott a kertben és úgy tűnt lassan minden a helyére kerül az életében, amikor orvul rátört a gyermekkori kór. Nem lehetett tudni, hogy pontosan mitől, a bolygók mozgása változott meg talán, a lassú léptű Szaturnusz változtatott talán súlyos járásán, és lépett rá egy veszélyesebb, de talán sorsszerűbb ösvényre. Egyre hosszabban tartó és nehezebben múló álom voltak. Mikor kissé helyrejött elindult felkeresni egyetlen még élő nőrokonát, egy másik városban.

Az egyetlen, utolsó lehetősége volt. Tudnia kellett mindent az átokról, amely most, mintha felerősödött volna, minden érzéke azt súgta. A múlt idők rejtekéből közelített felé, a múlt már-már legendába vesző homályából, és kiteljesedni látszott. Mint aki még egyszer támadásba lendül, és úgy tűnt nincs hatalom, amely megállíthatná. Nyúlós ragacsos csápjaival most Prudence után kapott, ráfonódott fiatal életére, visszahúzta. És neki fogódzót kell találnia ebben a tapadós szürkeségben.

Az ősz hajú, törékeny nénike sokáig kutakodott áporodott szagú szobájában, míg régi kekszes dobozok közül előhalászta a megsárgult, zörgős levélpapírokat.

- Szóval Te Edalene lánya vagy? – nézett rá a szemüvege mögül.

- Az unokája.

- Az unokája persze, ugyanolyan kék szemed van, mint neki - állapította meg, miközben szemrevételezte a sötét hajú lányt, keskeny ujjai között forgatva a papírokat.

- Nos, hát biztos hallottál már a Corbillé családot sújtó átokról? Nem? Hogyhogy nem? Ó, hát biztos szegény Edalene kímélni akart, de a betegséged ennek az átoknak köszönheted, bizony, Essilye, az egyik ükanyád, aki vagy 300 éve élt, gyönyörű, szőke hajú boszorkány volt, szépsége felkeltette másokban az irigységet

Fiatalon ment férjhez, alig 18 volt, egy jóvágású, sármos, tehetséges mágushoz, akit egy másik, irigy természetű boszorkány szemelt volt ki magának. Boldogsága és csillogó fiatalsága azonban nem hagyott nyugodni másokat, az irigység kis viperaként ágaskodott a törpe lelkekben.

Essyl kedvenc családi legendája, a szőke Yseult, ismertebb nevén Izolda legendája volt. Legalábbis is élete kísértetiesen hasonlított az övéhez. Neve, miként az övé is, az insillid szóból ered, ami varázslónőt jelent. Izolda "tündér-boszorkány" volt, aki anyjától örökölt gyógytudományát, varázsfüvekhez értését. Ezek a boszorkányok gyógyítók is voltak, nemhogy nem vének és csúfak, hanem éppenséggel sugárzóan szépek voltak, és kifejezetten erős egyéniségek.

A Darelle nevezetű vékony, szikár boszorkány, aki maga is Essyle férjére pályázott, végtelenül irigy volt rá, sikereire, mert Essyle nemcsak szép volt, hanem már megérdemelt hírnevet is szerzett mint gyógyító füves boszorkány, és pusztító átkot mondott ki rá, ezzel majdnem halálát okozva. Tündérnagyanyja azonban eljött hozzá rögvest a Fehérközön át és az erdők és szelek suhogó erejét ostorába fogva és drága, ritka füvekből főzött főzetével megtorpanásra késztette a sorvasztó rontást.

A halál azonban azóta is többféle mételyező rontás formájában lesett a család nőtagjaira. Teljesen nem tudták az átok hatását eltörölni. Halálos álom formájában csapott le váratlanul, mely a test lassú halálát, sorvadását idézte elő vagy szerelmi balsorsot hozott.

Az ügyes tündérkezek gyógyító írt kavartak Eladore számára, és a csinos fiatal boszorkány megmenekült. Majd több -kevesebb sikerrel a következő generációk asszonyai is, hol feledve, hol felidézve a hagyományt. Nem az győzött ki ellenébe működött, hanem aki elébe állt a sodrásnak.

Íme, én átadom neked az eredeti receptet is, aminek egynaprakész változatát használta Edalene, de mivel látom, ez nem működik, vissza kell térni az eredeti recepthez.

Sok mindent láttam már, és családunk történetét is ma már csak én ismerem részletekbe menően, de más tanácsot nem adhatok. Kislányom, keressétek fel Aladna vajákosasszonyt, ő majd segít neked a főzet értelmezésében, és meg kell szerezned az eredeti hozzávalókat is! Hogy is hívnak? – nézett rá figyelmesen.

– Prudence.

– Prudence, van már férjed? Nincs? Vőlegény sem? Ezek a mai lányok...

A lány távozta után sokáig nézte a háta mögött becsukódó ajtót, a rezgő kilincset, a komor, tömörfa ajtó úgy meredt rá, mintha valamit lezárt volna, mintha valami véget ért volna, hosszú hosszú idő után.

– Remélem, nem te leszel az, akin beteljesedik az átok teljessége, és a szerelmi balsors nem téged fog sújtani, és nem neked kell egyedül leélned az életed, amíg betegséged át nem ringat az örök álomba! Mert Te vagy a hetedik a sorban, akit utolért az átok –, motyogta maga elé aggodalmasan, a korához képest megdöbbentően élénk tekintettel.


	6. Chapter 6

Korali: Csak egy kisfiú

VI. fejezet –**Holdállás**

Egymásba sodródtak a napok, tűntek-múltak a Beauxbatonsban eltöltött évek után, bár sok csalódás érte, és a mindennapok küszködéseit az orvul fel-feltámadó, lappangó betegség is beárnyékolta, a gondviselésbe vetett hite Albert halálakor rendült meg igazán.

Mint elfújt gyertya után a szálldosó, szürkés pernyék, úgy követték az emlékek, könnyen, és mégis lerázhatatlanul.

Mintha minden valaha létezett és nem létezett lázálma életre kelt volna akkor, mintha a vészmadarak baljóslatú vijjogását hallotta volna szüntelen a háttérben, mígnem az a suttogás – egyre jobban felerősödve – úgy tűnt lassan az őrületbe kergeti: – Ugye, megmondtam? – vijjogták kárörvendőn, vérző lelkéből táplálkozva.

Fülére szorított kezekkel súgta_: Ne, ne, elég legyen, kérem!_

A világból kihasítottak egy darabot akkor, mikor az a jóság és tisztaság, amit Albert jelentett, váratlan - hirtelen kihunyt_. _Kilobbant egy fénynyaláb, amikor a másokért élő, és életét másokért kockáztató ifjú léte egy pillanat töredéke alatt átbillent az örökkévalóságba. Halála olyan elviselhetetlen fájdalmat jelentett, melynek létezéséről addig sejtelme sem volt.

Hetekig lebegett akkor kábulatban…

Sorvadt, pusztult, mint félrehajított menyasszonyi csokor, mely nem érte meg a nász napját, de melyet még őrizgetnek és kidobni sem mernek, mely egyre csak fakul, szirmai üresen zörögnek és sorban leperegnek róla, elveszítette élni akarását.

Apja eltűnése a gyökereit vágta el, mintha szép lassan felszívódott volna minden körülötte, ami ehhez a világhoz kötötte, és ő meg kiszakadva lebegett egy rideg, idegen világban, ahol nem találta helyét.

Különös, riasztó álomvilágban élt, ahol az árnyékvilág képei egyre fenyegetőbben és sötétebben hajoltak létére, egy olyan létben, ahol az eltávozottak elevenebbek voltak az élőknél, vele jöttek-mentek.

Miért kell örökösen csak a halállal szembesülni? A fekete fátyollal letakart tükrök mögötti kongó üresség döbbenete. A hiány okozta sajgó, mardosó fájdalom a lelkében.

Talpraesett, életrevaló anyja, aki már régóta tehetetlenül szemlélte lánya sorvadását, az idős vajákos asszonyhoz vitte, akinek füvei, főzetei lassan visszahozták az életbe, akármilyen szürke és vigasztalan is volt az. Viszont szinte egyidejűleg felerősödtek benne az átok hatásai.

Újból dolgozni kezdett, hogy felejtsen, egy sereg régi rúnát kellett mai nyelvre átfordítania. Bár csak mint a Kutatóintézet megbecsült külső munkatársa dolgozott, ( rúnák és egyéb rejtjeles írások szakértőjeként), szerény családi öröksége lehetővé tette, hogy szolidan megélhessen. Anyja újból csatlakozott a régészcsoporthoz, ezúttal egy hosszú és veszélyes Dél-Amerikai felfedezőútra indult. Ő pedig így lassan harminc felett, már csak túlélni próbált, valahogy úgy, mint ahogy a rosszul látók tapogatóznak a ködös utakon őszi hajnalokon. De vajon valóban virradt? Vagy végleg lealkonyult?

Nem óhajtott részt venni semmilyen versenyfutásban –, tette le fáradtan a tollat a rúnákkal telerótt pergamen mellé. Albert szelíd mosollyal nézett rá a régi képről. Megrázta a fejét és sóhajtott, mintha így szabadulni tudna, de hiába, élesen maga előtt látta most is a filigrán, apró termetű _Aritmancia _tanárnőjét. Évekig visszahangzott benne a boszorkány hideg mosolya és cinikus hangja a Mágustovábbképző Intézet kis termében: _„Most aztán megindul a versenyfutás azért a pár helyes varázslóért."_

Versenyfutás? Milyen versenyfutás? Miféle cinikus megfogalmazás ez? – kérdezte magában csendes döbbenettel.

A rideg szavak, mint éles kövek hullottak egyre mélyebbre, hogy annál nagyobbat koppanjanak az ürességben. Az élet nem lóverseny, neki pedig nem kell megfelelnie senki elvárásának, göngyölte be rosszkedvűen a pergament. Az öreg ingaóra már régen elütötte az éjfélt, és ilyenkor a kései éjjeli órákon, attól független, hogy dolgozott vagy álmatlan forgolódott párnáján, ezek a szavak még jobban fájtak.

Az életét lassan ellehetetlenítő átoktól próbált megszabadulni – ha ugyan lehetséges –, de ehhez ki kellett deríteni az igazi okokat is, és valami új, erős gyógyírt keresni rá.

Néhány nap alatt talpra állt az ominózus eset után, hála a bájitalnak is. Miután Piton Dumbledore-ral is tanácskozott úgy döntött, hogy kikísérletezi a háromszáz évnél régibb recept aktualizálását. Bár fanyalogva vállalta, valójában izgatta, szakmai kihívás volt számára a már nem létező növények pótlása, és a recept hatékonyságának feljavítása új hozzávalók hozzáadásával.

Piton szakértelmét már az elejétől kezdve nagyra tartotta, kutatóként hamar felismerte, hogy a bájitalmester tudása nem csak egy jól képzett szakemberé. A varázsló hatalmasjártassággal rendelkezett, és nemcsak a bájitalok terén.

A sok együttöltött óra alatt, amíg őt a bájital elkészítésére oktatta, sokat faggatta a családi átokról, feltett kérdéseiből és a válaszaira érkező reakciókból a boszorkány átláthatta, hogy a mágus igen sokat tud az átkokról, a fekete mágiáról, jóval többet, mint amennyit sejtetni enged.

Amíg Prudence a bájital elkészítésének leghatékonyabb módját gyakorolta be, a bájitalmester folyamatosan végezte saját kísérleteit, új anyagok behelyettesítését illetve a főzet hatékonyságának fokozására. A francia boszorkány a _Beauxbatons-_ban jó, közepes bájitalfőző volt, viszont az is igaz, hogy Madame Céléstine messze nem követelt annyit tőlük, mint Piton a diákjaitól. Egy-két egyszerűbb bájitalt ő is össze tudott hozni, de ezen kívül nem foglalkozott ezzel. Sokáig csak évente egyszer-kétszer volt rá szüksége, és addig kitartott még az öreg kelta Cyrce főzete. De aztán hiába fordult a legnevesebb párizsi Gyógyítókhoz, azok heves fejcsóválással adták vissza a megbarnult, régi receptet, vagy vállvonogatva mondogatták:

- Ezek a hozzávalók már sok éve nem elérhetők. Ha beszerzi őket, talán megpróbálhatjuk.

- Ne, ne így – rezzentette fel gondolataiból a professzor -, most fordítva keverje, azzal fokozza a hatást. Így –, fogta meg a kezét tőle szokatlan türelemmel –, a főzet rögtön színt váltott, – csak lassan, óvatosan, nem szabad felzavarni.

Nyilván Prudence azt nem tudhatta, milyen kitüntető figyelmességgel bánik vele a varázsló, hiszen nem ismerte, és nem láthatta soha tanítani sem. Bár nem volt nyájas, de igen figyelmes és betegsége idején odaadóan ápolta. Mindezekért a boszorkány nagyon hálás volt neki. Bár különösen eleinte a szokásos szurkálódó modorával szembesült, a bájitalfőzések alatt láthatta milyen odaadó figyelmességgel készíti a főzeteket a mester, cseppet sem úgy tűnt, hogy ez a számára megerőltető lenne.

A kezdetektől fogva lenyűgözte a férfi súlyos egyénisége, hozzáfogható mágussal addig még nem találkozott. Elejtett szavak, célzások, utalások, beszédes tekintetek, és valami furcsa rezgéssel telt meg köztük a levegő. Majd a kezdeti feszültség eltűnt közülük és valami más, különös vibrálás vette át a helyét, amiről egyikük sem akart tudomást venni. Később azt már pontosan nem tudta volna felidézni, mikor következett be az a pillanat, amikor a professzor meglehetősen ritkán felvillanó, fura kis mosolya megigézte, mikor nem állta többé a mágus fekete szemének súlyos pillantását, és elpirult mélyreható tekintetétől.

Mígnem egy borongós délután, amikor tompák voltak a fények, a professzor bekopogott hozzá. Piton a recept eredeti szövegét kereste.

- Miss Prudence, az eredeti szövegre lenne szükségem!

Fényszalagok bomlottak ki lassan és tekeredtek végig a helyiségben, hosszan csíkozva a tárgyakat. Zűrzavaros érzelmeik elejtett piros gomolyag szálaiként kuszálódtak - kergetőztek végig a szobán, Prudence csak szótlanul nézte a férfi arcát, furcsa kábulatban. Fogalma sem volt róla, mit mondott az előbb a mágus, előhúzta a könyvét, és ahogy izgatottan lapozgatta, kiejtette a keresett lapot. Egyszerre hajoltak le utána, s összeütköztek. Mikor felpillantottak, Prudence azt hitte, csak álmodik, ahogy elveszett a férfi mélytüzű szemében, és ahogy a kezei a derekára fonódtak, csak tüzes ajkai szenvedélye ébresztette rá, hogy ez valóság, mert ilyen szenvedélyt még álmában sem érzett eddig.

Másnap Prudence azzal az elhatározással ment le Piton alagsori termébe, hogy közli vele, elutazik. Érezte, ezt nem szabad folytatni, őrültség lenne, hiszen ennek a kapcsolatnak semmi jövője nem lehet, de azt is tudta, hogy nem fog tudni megállni.

Rövid koppantás után belépett, és amíg próbálta megtalálni a hangját, Piton, aki addig háttal áll, hirtelen megfordult, és szeme furcsán csillogott.

– Prudence, megvan, működik a szer, gyere, nézd meg! Ezt az anyagot én adtam hozzá, és ma reggel kellett eldőljön, hogy valóban reagál-e. Holdtöltéig teljesen beérik, az még tíz nap. Ettől a hatásfoka nagyságrendekkel nagyobb lesz.

A boszorkány kíváncsian közelebb jött, és belenézett a fortyogó üstbe: a főzet gyönyörű kék színben tündökölt.

- P..., p

- Perirotum? Nem, nem tévedsz, és csak holdtölte után tudok biztosat mondani, de ha engem kérdezel, én biztos vagyok benne, hogy jó lesz.

Prudenceszótlanul követte Pitont, aki most, amikor ilyen lelkesen magyarázta a bájitalfőzést, még vonzóbbnak tűnt fel előtte. Nem tudta elmondani, hogy haza szeretne utazni, többször nekikezdett, de a férfi lelkesedése belé fojtotta a szót. A Holdtöltét még itt kell töltenie a Roxfortban, és tudta, hogy menthetetlenül elveszett, mert a hold növekedésével a férfi iránt érzett vonzalma is erősödött,

És ahogy az elixír lassan összefőtt, úgy sűrűsödött a légkör közöttük, úgy kezdett el vibrálni a levegő, a bájital színes kis szikrái mellett, láthatatlan, de égő szikrák remegtek, és aboszorkányúgy érezte, teste és lelke is ott ég, parázslik a növények között, összefő a sötét szemű professzoréval.

Valójában mindketten menthetetlenül egymásba bonyolódtak, minden józan meggondolásuk ellenére.

Piton a későbbiekben nem is tudta felidézni, mikor volt az a perc, amikor a nő fontosabbá vált számára, mint a bájital, amikor a bájital kékjében Prudence szemének mélykékjét vélte felfedezni. Akkor már tudta, hogy komoly a baj. Még sohasem találkozott olyan boszorkánnyal, mint ez az idegen lány. Aki ennyire komoly, érdeklődő és ugyanakkor bájos lett volna, s aki ennyire bízott volna benne, és függött volna tőle. A nő őszinte kék tekintete a lelkébe markolt. Természetesen nem fogadta rögtön bizalmába, a kétely kis viperaként ágaskodott benne. Várta, hogy feltűnik a lányban is valami bizalmatlanság irányába, de ez nem következett be, őszintén bízott benne, és így lassan ő is bízni kezdett a nőben.

A legjobbat akarta kihozni ebből a főzetből, bár meggyőződése volt, hogy Lupin bájitalát ugyanilyen lelkiismeretesen készítené el újból, ha kell. De ez most más volt.

Volt valami közös bennük, mintha az ő életére is, akárcsak a francia boszorkányéra, valami láthatatlan átok nehezedett volna.

És Piton elkövette a végzetes hibát. Beleszeretett.

Prudence-nak is rá kellett döbbennie, hogy a fekete hajú, égő szemű mágus beleégett a lelkébe. Csókja, akárcsak a bájitalai fűszeres ízű volt, édes és mérgező. Mintha bódító szerelmi bájitalt ittak volna, modern Trisztán és Izoldaként. De ez nem az volt, és a mágus tisztában volt ezzel, ez sokkal mélyebbről, a lélek bugyraiból eredt.

Amikor a Telehold lassan feljött az ég zenitjére és nagy, kerek szemeivel körbenézett, az összeölelkezett párt találta a szobában, amit az ő jelenléte most ezüstös fénnyel szórt tele. Prudence fel is neszelt rá:

- Feljött a Hold – , és szemérmesen magára húzta a vékony takarót.

- Igen, zeniten van – mennem kell – kelt fel hirtelen a mágus.

- De hát ..,. hova mész?

- Meg kell nézem a bájitalt. Ez a megfelelő pillanat – és gyorsan ruhát vett magára. –Hiszen Neked készül kedvesem, tudod, nem hagyhatom most veszendőbe menni.

- De még visszajövök - és még mielőtt a boszorkány felocsúdott volna, csókot lehelt az arcára és elsuhant.

_Hatalmas köszönet fáradhatatlan lektoromnak, Severosának, aki a kezdetektől végigkísérte történetem, és bétáimnak, különösen Hell banyának._

6


	7. Chapter 7

_Korali: Csak egy kisfiú_

**VII. Kézfogó**

_Elle, elle l'a__1__- _

Prudence hazatérése után a baglyok sűrűn megfordultak a liliomos ország és Roxfort között. „Természetesen" a bájital hatásairól, elkészítéséről esett szó, de a boszorkány szerét ejtette, hogy beszámoljon mindennapjairól, és valahogyan belecsempészte egészen személyes érzéseit, gondolatait, a férfi iránt táplált érzelmeit a sorok közé.

Piton nagyon is jól tudott olvasni a sorok között, az elejtett félszavakból, hiszen mestere volt mások gondolatai kifürkészésének. Bár önmaga előtt is legszívesebben tagadta volna, igen is odafigyelt ezekre a jelzésekre, mert kellemesen érintették, valamint az a forma is, ahogy a nő szinte jelzésszerűen közölte ezeket vele, a kedvére való volt, hiszen mi sem lett volna visszatetszőbb számára, mint az ömlengések. Ezektől valósággal viszolygott, valószínűleg a nagyjából szeretetlen, többnyire ellenséges környezet miatt, ami valósággal kikényszeríttette belőle ezt az érzelemmentes, távolságtartó viselkedést. Ezért nem is tanulta meg érzéseit kifejezésre juttatni, csak visszafogni, jobb esetben elleplezni.

Aztán egy napon hirtelen megszakadtak a levelek, Piton baglya nem tért vissza a boszorkány lilás színű borítékjával. A mágus kivárt de egyre nyugtalanabbá vált, és újabb baglyot küldött. Erre sokára érkezett egy, a lányra egyáltalán nem jellemző, zavaros válasz.

Így mikor legközelebb Dumbledore-ral a fennálló fenyegető helyzet újabb fejleményeit hányták-vetették meg, és újra terítékre került a nemzetközi mágikus összefogás témája, ezúttal Piton is, minden szkeptikus hozzáállása ellenére, felvetette, hogy elutazhatna ő maga is, úgyis dolga akad Franciaországban, néhány bájital-hozzávaló a mai napig sem érkezett meg, minden reklamációja ellenére.

Dumbledore hunyorgott egy pillanatig nevető kék szemeivel:

– Épp erre akartam kérni Severus, nagyon jó lenne, ha valaki személyesen tudná eljuttatni üzeneteimet Madame Olympe-hoz, tudja, ilyen vészterhes időkben semmilyen baráti kapcsolatot nem szabad lebecsülni, akármilyen lazák is voltak ezek az összekötő kapcsok.

A Francia Mágiaügyi Minisztérium az Ipartörténeti Múzeumban volt.

Piton zárás előtt sétált be, hosszú, fekete esőkabátjában feltűnés nélkül sikerült bejutnia, valami megszállott kutatónak látszott. Hamarosan egy tompa gongütés terjedt szét a nagy tágas termekben. A varázsló észrevétlen meghúzódott az egyik homályos terem sarkában, készenlétben tartotta a pálcáját, hogy rejtőzködő bűbájjal láthatatlan maradhasson. A néhány kései látogató halk csevegéssel tódult a kijárat felé, a teremőr léptei egyre messzebbről hallatszottak és Piton végre egyedül maradt. Lassú léptekkel sétált át abba a terembe, ahol csak egyedül a Foucault - inga állt. A mágus előhúzta pálcáját és elmormolt egy varázsigét, az inga elkezdett mozogni, és a harmadik fordulat után a megfelelő szögben egy ajtó körvonalai jelentek meg.

Piton odalépett és körülírta a körvonalait, az ajtó kerete felizzott és megnyílt. A varázsló egy tágas csarnokban találta magát, ahol egy kellemes női hang szólította meg:

– Bonjour, kit keres?

– Jó napot, a miniszter úr már vár, Severus Piton vagyok.

– Egy pillanat – dalolta a kellemes női hang, tulajdonosa egy csinos, szőke boszorkány, világoskék blúzban – máris jelentem.

A falakon aranyos betűkkel időnként megjelent a felirat:

– Üdvözöljük a francia mágiaügyi minisztériumban!

A boszorkány odahajolt a pulthoz: Miniszter úr, Severus Piton professzor van itt Angliából. Igen, küldöm.

– A Miniszter úr várja, arra tessék –, villantotta rá fogpasztamosolyát a szilfid alkatú, szőke lány.

–Arra – intett –, és nem látszott észrevenni a férfi rezdületlen, komor arcát.

A falból kristályszerűen áttetsző csigalépcső ereszkedett alá, amelyre többen is felléptek az azóta még a hallba beszivárgott boszorkányok és varázslók közül, és a csiga alakú lépcső felfele repítette őket.

Piton csakhamar süppedős szőnyegekkel letakart előszobába lépett, ahol a miniszter, apró filigrán emberke fogadta. A bájitalmester átadta neki Dumbledore üzenetét, majd felvázolta neki a hazai helyzetet, amit a miniszter éles tekintettel követett, és kérdéseket vetett közbe. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy felajánlja segítségét, a professzor rezzenéstelenül figyelt, hogy agyába véssen mindent, mert leírni kockázatos lett volna. – Madame Maxime említette, hogy ön igazán kiváló képességekkel rendelkező bájitalmester – mondta búcsúzáskor. – Dumbledore-nak szerencséje van, hogy a közelében tudhatja.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

– Nos, hát akkor nem is tartom fel, gondolom, más ügyei is vannak. Adja át üdvözletem Dumbledore igazgató úrnak.

Piton távoztakor hamar az úton találta magát, és néhány óra múlva a távoli kisváros kihalt külvárosi utcájának kövezetén koppantak gyors léptei, majd megállt az utca végében álló kissé romos kőkapu előtt, melyre zöld repkény futott fel mindenütt. A mágus észlelte a mágikus védelmet, de nem próbálkozott feltörni. Megzörgette a roskatagnak tűnő kaput, és várt. Csakhamar zörgés hallatszott, és Prudence állt a kapuban. Amikor meglátta a varázslót, nem szólt, csak állt, és néhány percig szótlanul nézett rá. Sápadtnak látszott és véznábbnak, mint mikor elment Angliából.

– Hello – mondta végül Piton, mintha csak az előbb váltak volna el.

– Severus... – lehelte az ajtóban álló döbbent Prudence –, gyere be – s igyekezett úrrá lenni zavarán. A szíve a torkában dobogott, de úgy tett, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, hogy Piton a kapuja előtt áll.

A ház szép, bár kissé ódon volt, a romos külső a mugliknak szóló álcázás részét képezte. Prudence valósággal megszédült a férfi látványától, minden vére az arcába tolult:

– Itt van, eljött hozzám, szóval... szóval számítok neki! – ez több volt, mint amit remélhetett, de azt is tudta, most már nyílt kártyákkal kell játszani.

Piton máris a szobában találta magát, a fények rézsútosan hullottak rájuk a hőség miatt leeresztett ablaktáblák résein keresztül, csíkokat rajzolva az arcukra, mint valami rácsokat. Prudence pontosan érezte, hogy ezek a rácsok a kétségeké. **A**z önkéntelen félelem, nyugtalanság rácsai a lelkébe vájnak, de mosollyal leplezte, nem akarta, hogy a férfi észrevegye a lelkében dúló viharokat.

– Teát vagy gyümölcslevet? – kérdezte, csak hogy mondjon valamit.

De meg sem várta Piton válaszát, és az asztalra helyezte őket, az elmaradhatatlan sajtostál kíséretében.

– Látom, jól vagy, egészséges – fürkészte átható tekintetével.

De Piton ezt csak félig látta az ő lelkén is ott voltak a rácsok, súlyosabbak, mint, amiket a nő elképzelhetett volna. A felvállalt, rákényszerített kötelékek rácsai, rácsok, melyek már kitörölhetetlen nyomokat hagytak lelkében, húsba vágva, véresen mélyre süllyedve, talán olyan mélyre, hogy már kitépni sem lehetett volna őket, mert vele szakadt volna a lelke is.

Pedig a nő pont ezt nem szerette volna, ha Piton kelepcében érzi magát, és most mégis úgy hatott.

Márpedig most a sors úgy hozta, hogy most választani kellett, bár nem ez a helyzetvolt az, melytől a férfi menekült volna, melynek láncait ledobta volna. Csak rajtuk múlott, hogy a kötelékeket szabadsággá varázsolják, a legnagyobb, és legigazabb mágia, a szerelem segítségül hívásával.

– Mi az, amit nem mertél megírni levélben? – mélyedt a szemébe a férfi. - Van valami kérdésed, nem úgy hat az elixír, ahogy kéne? – Vesébe látó tekintete hosszú percekig fogva tartotta a lányét.

A nő végül nem állta tovább és elfordította szemét, miközben érezte, hogy a vér kiszökik arcából, de erőt vett magán és megszólalt: – Nem tudom, milyen hatással van a terhességre – mondta végül a lány.

Piton összeszűkült szemekkel méregette a boszorkányt, majd egy hosszú perc után azon a hangon válaszolt, amelyen az osztályban szokta megválaszolni a feltett kérdéseket.

– Valójában nem tudom. Ezt a vetületét a dolognak egyáltalán nem kutattam_._

A nő nem felelt, valahova messzire bámult, mintha a jövő ködös képét fürkészné most, a jelen percben, amikor még minden lehetséges.

– Mióta tudod? – zendült a férfi hangja, és neki úgy tűnt, hogy valahonnan távolról, pedig most itt volt, egészen közel hozzá, Prudence mégis különös szorongást érzett, valahogy levelezésük során megnyugtatóbbnak érezte a férfit.

Ezért is halogatta ezt a beszélgetést, egészen addig, amíg Piton váratlanul megjelent az ajtajában azon a délután, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. Mintha ő hívta volna. Valójában szólította gondolatban, hiányzott a férfi felkavaró jelenléte, hangjának simogató rezgése. És most itt volt…

– Nos – szólt Piton visszaereszkedve a karosszékbe, és elvett valamit az asztalról találomra, amiről úgy vélte, hogy tea, majd belekortyolt, de tévedett. – Úgy vélem, meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot. Nem csak véletlenül jártam erre, mint már említettem, a Minisztériumban is volt néhány dolgom. Nem tudom, Te mit hallottál, mit mesélt Madame Olympe, arról, ami a Trimágus Tusán történt.

– Igen, hallottam – mondta kissé meglepődve a francia lány -, valami tragikus baleset történt, sajnos meghalt egy fiú a ti iskolátokból.

Piton bólintott: – Igen, ez így igaz. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy nem baleset volt. Ez egészen biztos. A fiút, aki meghalt, minden idők legnagyobb fekete mágusa ölte meg. Az, akiről, azt hitték meghalt. Gondolom, sejted kiről is van szó, hiszen varázsló családban születtél, kellett hallanod róla.

– Kicsoda? Az a …, az a – kapta szája elé a kezét.

– Tudjukki – bólintott a mágus.

– De hát ez hogy, hogyan lehetséges? Hiszen azt mondták, meghalt…

– Majd talán elmesélem a részleteket, mi is csak sejtünk dolgokat, de attól tartok a kölyök nagyon is igazat beszél. Prudence – folytatta csendes hangon, a nőre függesztve a tekintetét –, Te sok mindent nem tudsz rólam, nem is volt mikor megosztanunk egymásról a dolgokat, és sok minden van, amiről nem beszélhetek.Ha megtehetném, elfogadnám azt a felkérést, amit ma is kaptam, hogy idejöjjek dolgozni. A miniszter többször is kihangsúlyozta, hogy igen nagy szüksége lenne egy ilyen szakemberre, bizonyos kutatásokhoz.

De nem tehetem, mert odaköt a kötelesség a Roxforthoz, vállalások, melyektől szívesen szabadulnék. Sok hibát követtem el a múltban – nézett komoran a boszorkányra miközben homlokán elmélyültek a redők–, most fizetnem kell értük.

A nő riadtan figyelte, ahogy elváltozik az arca, még soha nem látta ilyen zordnak, ezalattolyan erővel markolta meg a karosszék karfáját, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai, de nem is vette észre.

– Természetesen tisztában vagyok vele – hajolt közelebb most hirtelen Piton –, hogy veled szemben is vannak kötelességeim, amelyeket vállalnom kell.

A mágus hirtelen kezébe fogta a kezét: – Remélem, tudod, hogy milyen fontos vagy nekem – suttogta.De ennek ellenére nem maradhatok itt veled, és téged is csak addig tudhatlak biztonságban, amíg nem jössz Angliába. Ha ennek ellenére elfogadod, hogy a feleségem légy, akkor természetesen összeházasodunk. Nem tudom, mikor fog bekövetkezni a szörnyűség. Az ébredező sötét oldalnak sejtenie sem szabad a létezésed, és főleg azt, hogy bármiféle kapcsolatban állsz velem.

Értsd már meg végre, valamikor hozzájuk tartoztam én is, számon tartanak! Pengeélen táncolok.

– Te, Te – döbbent meg Prudence, és érezte, ahogy kiszárad a torka és nyelnie kell –, Te sötét varázsló voltál?

- Igen – fúrta fekete__tekintetét a lányéba a férfi, miközben hosszú, vékony ujját végighúzta az ajkán –, de már szakítottam velük, ám ők ezt nem gyaníthatják.

Prudence érezte, hogy összeomlik a sok súlyos információ alatt. Hogy Piton, Dumbledore bizalmi embere, a híres bájitalmester, a roxforti professzor, az a férfi, aki aggódva állt betegágya mellett, amikor rosszul volt, hogy fekete mágus lett volna?

Ez hihetetlen volt a számára. Csak rázta a fejét, mintha el akarta volna űzni az újból és újból támadó ellenséges gondolatok falkáját.

– Prudence, nézz rám, hiszel nekem? Megbízol bennem? – nézett merőn rá.

A nő érezte, hogy a sírás fojtogatja.

Hosszú évtizedeknek tűnő percekig csak ültek és hallgattak. A teáskanna halkan muzsikálva kitöltötte a teát, de ők szótlanok maradtak, csak gondolataik fecsegtek hangosan, és ujjaik összefonódtak. Ebben a hallgatásban szövődtek össze szavaknál is ékesebben.

Prudence mintha csak most nézte volna meg jobban a férfit, eddig annyira az érzelmi sokk hatása alatt volt, hogy csak tekintetét és szavait figyelte.

– Severus, Te csomagok nélkül jöttél? – nézett körbe, a fekete taláros varázslónál látszólag semmi sem volt.

– Hát majdnem, csak egy utazótáskát hoztam, a szállodában úgyis adnak mindent, amire szükségem van.

– Eszedbe ne jusson szállodába menni! – állt elé fenyegető arckifejezéssel a boszorkány.

– Miért, akkor mi lesz? – fürkészte kíváncsian Piton.

– Hát, azt el sem tudod képzelni – suttogta a lány, és karjait váratlanul a varázsló nyaka köré fonta.

– Valóban nem? – súgta a férfi, és megszorította a nő derekát. – Gyere – szólt Prudence, amikor levegő után kapkodva végre szétváltak –, megmutatom a házat.

És átvezette a két másik helyiségen.

– Hát nem egy palota – mosolygott a professzorra. – És régi is.

– De nagyon otthonos és kellemes. A mamád még mindig utazgat?

– Ó, igen, most épp Dél-Amerikában jár, ha jól sejtem. Várj csak, megnézzük. Gyere ide – intett.

Az antik, sokfiókos íróasztal felé hajolt, és közelebb húzott egy térképet. A férfi mellé állt, és figyelmesen nézte. A már kissé elrongyolódott szélű térképen a boszorkány pálcája hegyével egy ragyogó pontra mutatott. Az növekedni kezdett, és egy paraguayi helység neve csillant fel.

– Kész – nevetett a lány –, már meg is van.

A professzor érdeklődve nézte: – A Lyod-féle térképek, már rég nem láttam ilyet. Nehéz ma már szerezni.

– Foglalj helyet, pár perc és el is készítem a szobát.

Piton hanyagul hátravetette magát egy karosszékben, fáradt volt, de jóleső érzés fogta el, mintha egy hosszú út után végre hazaérkezett volna egy idegen ország ismeretlen házában. Odalépett egy kis, régi komódhoz, aminek ócska tükrén egy képet fedezett fel. A saját és Prudence arca nézett vissza rá.

Otthon volt.

Ő, aki soha nem tapasztalta meg, mit is jelent ez, mert a szülői ház poklát nem lehetett annak nevezni. A Roxfort megadta neki azt, amit egy tanintézet megadhat, bizonyos értelemben az volt az otthona. És később, szülei halála után volt egy lakása, ahol igen ritkán fordult meg.

Most azonban megérezte, mit jelent az otthon. Ha csak egy lélegzetvételnyi időre, de hazaérkezett.

Amikor később Prudence visszatekintett ezekre a napokra, az egymásra zuhanó események közt, olyan volt mintha egy ködfüggönyön át szemlélte volna. Bizonytalan, megfoghatatlan események sora volt ez, álomszerű. Ha nem vehette volna kezébe a házassági okmányukat hajlamos lett volna azt vélni, hogy csak felfokozott képzelete űz vele valami csalfa játékot.

De az okmány ott volt kétségtelenül, aranyos, cikornyás betűkkel beleróva a pergamenbe, ellátva a liliomos - pálcás pecséttel, a kezén pedig a láthatatlan mágikus kötés, ez biztosította, hogy az illető varázsló és boszorkány nemköthet mással mágikus házassági szerződést, mert a bűbáj meggátolta volna ebben. Válás esetén, egy másik bűbájjal levették ezt a kötést róluk.

Prudence esküvőjük napján hazaérve fáradt mosollyal tette le a levelet, melyben anyja gratulált nászukhoz, és egyúttal sajnálattal értesítette, hogy a halaszthatatlan kutatásai miatt nem tud hazaröpülni. A színes tollú, egzotikus madár, aki hozta, ott pihegett a konyhai ablakban_. _A lány ismerte anyját, aki bár jóindulatú, de rendkívül egzaltált, szétszórt boszorkány volt, és őt igen szabadon nevelte. Másnak talán ártott volna ez a laza gyeplő, de Prudence igen megfontolt kis teremtés volt. Néha az volt az érzése, hogy kettejük közül anyja a fiatalabb.

Az ifjú házasok átsétáltak a másik helyiségbe, ahol a mennyezettől a padlóig érő különös, vadregényes tájat ábrázoló szőttes fogadta őket.

Az idő felszívódott, majd eltűnt, mint a vízesésből felcsapódó pára, szétoszlott a légben a mágia hatására és ők útnak indultak az ezerarcú váltakozó tájban. E mágikus térben az idő összesűrűsödött, és néhány óra leforgása úgy érezték, mintha több évet is leéltek volna együtt, éveket, amelyeket egymás nélkül töltöttek el.

Olyan békességet találtak ott, amelyet itteni életükben nem volt alkalmuk megtapasztalni.

Pitonnak nemsokára mennie kellett, mint a prédára leső héjavárta számos feladata**,** és a Roxfort.

Ha minden a terv szerint alakul, a kék szemű boszorkány legkésőbb tél végéig követni fogja – az agya lázasan őrölt. Hogyha viszont a honi helyzet túl veszélyesnek bizonyul**, **esetleg ő is visszatérhetne ide, hiszen hívták. Eljátszadozott a gondolattal, nem is lett volna ellenére, hiszen itt megbecsülték volna, és végre megszabadult volna Pottertől, az idegesítő diákoktól, számos nyűgtől és kutatásának élhetett volna nyugodtan, ifjú hitvesével.

De el is hessegette ezt a képet, túl szép volt, hogy igaz legyen, a Nagyúrtól és kötelezettségeitőlszabadulni szinte lehetetlen. Már az is nagy szó lesz, ha egyáltalán sikerül Prudence-t észrevétlenül és biztonságban Angliába csempészni.)

Esténként olykor távoli zajokat hordozott a szél az öreg házba, vonatfüttyöt, távoli városokét, messzi kertek növény és virágillatát, vagy csak a múlt visszhangzott.

– Összeházasodtak végül is? – töprengett Prudence.

Igen és nem.

Igen, mert a pergamen az egész varázslótársadalom előtt igazolta kötésüket.

Nem, mert nem sokkal ezután Piton elutazott és Pru egyedül maradt.

Igen, mert az emberi és kozmikus törvények szerint egymáshoz tartoztak. És nem, mert tartósan nem éltek együtt.

És legfőképp igen, mert szerelmük gyümölcse nemsokára világra jött, kettejük kapcsolatának legigazibb bizonyítéka

Prudence érezte, tudta, véglegesen összetartoznak, mintha mindig is így lett volna, vagy így kellett volna lennie.

1 _Elle, elle l'a  
Ce je n'sais quoi..._

_Cet indefinissable charme__  
__Cette petite flamme._

9


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. fejezet. Csak egy kisfiú

A metsző hajnali hidegben egyre inkább erőre kapó nap lassan felkúszott a Roxfort rácsos ablakain és hideg csillogással sziporkázott a már fagyos üvegeken, és végül beosont abba a szobába is, ahol egy kisfiú nagy, fekete szemei pattantak ki. Ahogy felült az ágyban, rögtön valami ragyogás is költözött beléjük, mert meglátta, hogy nincs egyedül.

Prudence sietett felé, és az egyik szék irányából sötét talár suhant meg, és ismerős, sötét szempárral találkozott a tekintete.

– Kisfiam, jobban vagy?

– Igen, mama – és felkelni készült.

– Ne, várj még ezzel, korai lesz – igazította meg anyja takaróját. – Hozok neked kakaót, jó lesz?

– Igen, mama.

– Nos fiam, minden rendben?

– Szeretném, ha elmesélnél nekem mindent, az elejétől kezdve – mélyedt a mágus a fia szemébe.

– Igen, de mit?

A gyermek marokra fogta zöld zománcos bögréjét, és felpillantott a szigorú sötét szemekbe.

A kakaó illata lomhán szállt a szobában, és a bájitalmester egyetlen rövid percre elmerengett az agyagbögrére pillantva, a kakaó illata olyan tünékeny volt, mint a régen elszállt gyermekkor, melynek villanásnyi boldogságtöredékeit csak elfeledett illatok, suhanó képek, hangok lenyomata vigyázta, ragadta meg féltékenyen őrizve, mint megannyi illúziót. Mint álmokat, mint soha meg nem történt emlékeket, vagy olyanokat, amelyek olyan régiek és fájdalmasan törékenyek, hogy már már úgy véljük, hogy nem is történtek meg igazán. Álmodtuk csupán.

– Te csak mesélj, arról, ami itt az iskolában történt, majd én eldöntöm mi a fontos – szólt szokott szigorával a bájitalmester, szinte úgy, ahogy annyi éven át a diákjaihoz. - A tanulás jól megy neked, ahogy hallottam?

– Igen, papa.

A kisfiú az elején töredezetten, majd belemelegedve egyre lendületesebben mesélt élményeiről, kedvenc tantárgyairól, társairól. De valamiről hallgatott. Azaz, úgy vélte gyermeki naivitással, hogy el tud majd hallgatni, rejteni dolgokat édesapja elől. Nem tudhatta, hogy az egyik legrettegettebb legilimentorral ül szemben, akit még ráadásul széttéphetetlen vérségi kötelékek is fűznek hozzá.

Piton arcán a szigorú redők nem simultak ki, de valahol legbelül mosolygott.

Fiában óhatatlanul önmagát látta, nemcsak a vonásai ütöttek rá, hanem ugyanaz az éles ész, kritikus hozzáállás, és szinte csillapíthatatlan tudásszomj. Valósággal sugárzott belőle a vele született mágia.

De ugyanakkor végtelen érzékenység is, amit a kisfiú szemérmesen palástolni igyekezett. Kis Severusnak szerencsére még nem volt alkalma, hogy úgy megkeményedjen 12 éves korára, mint ő. De ezt a tulajdonságát francia édesanyjától kapta, az okos, hirtelen természetű boszorka ugyanis végtelenül érzékeny volt. Ez segítette őt a mágikus képességeiben, szinte csalhatatlan érzéke volt rátapintani a dolgok lényegére, megérezni, előrelátni dolgokat, de ez ugyanakkor ez a tulajdonsága végtelenül sérülékennyé is tette. És a kisfiú, talán szerencsétlenségére, de örökölte ezt.

– Bár neki köszönhetően szétzilált családban nő ő is fel – állapította meg keserűen a professzor, és tovább morfondírozott.

Eszes és érzelmes anyjának mindeddig sikerült ellensúlyoznia ezt. Bár a férfi igen ritkán láthatta fiát és hitvesét, nem tagadhatta, hogy ez olyan melegséggel töltötte el még az ő megkérgesedett lelkét is, amit eddigi élete során még soha nem volt lehetősége megtapasztalnia. Ezalatt az évek alatt rövid, de annál inkább mély nyomot hagyó periódusokra megtapasztalhatta ő is, hogy milyen egy igazi család.

És a gyermek a bujkálás, titkolózás ellenére csak kedves szavakat hallhatott.

A professzor figyelmesen, kissé összehúzott szemekkel hallgatta hát fiát, aki most félelmetesen emlékeztette gyermekkori önmagára. De nemcsak azt hallotta, amit a gyermek mesélt, hanem látta a folyosói összetűzéseket, a Mardekár és Griffendél közti ismétlődő, rossz átokként visszatérő ellentéteket, amiről a fia hallgatott. És azt a bizonyos utolsó, verekedéssé fajuló összeszólalkozást, ahol az ő nevét is említették.

Sápadtan kelt fel, a kisfiú riadtan kapta fel a fejét, épp egy mondat közepén tartott. Apja arca még ijesztőbbnek, ahogy arcán viaszszínűvé vált a haragtól.

Igen, kis Severus sok mindenben hasonlít hozzá, de valamiben lényegesen különbözik is tőle. Ő, az apja, nem egy szerencsétlen mugli, aki még rendes apa sem tudott lenni, hiszen családfői szerepét is képtelen volt betölteni. Igaz, hogy az ő átkos múltja kísérti a gyermeket, de egy valamit tehet, hiszen ő varázsló. És nem is akármilyen. Nos így minden mágusi képességeit be fogja vetni, hogy segítsen a fiún, aki ártatlan áldozat, ez volt az, ami kétségbeesetté és elkeseredetté tette dühét, és a bünősöket megbünteti.

– Apa – nézett fel a kisfiú a mágusra, aki úgy állt ott lobogó fekete talárjában akár egy haragvó ókori isten, akit a sötét indulatai látható módon vesznek körbe.

Az irodában lobogó fáklyák egy hosszú pillanatra kialudtak, amikor Piton professzor lendülettel benyitott. Mcgalagony professzor csodálkozva pillantott fel jegyzeteiből.

– Severus?

– Vállalom, elfogadom az ajánlatát, a következő félévben vállalom a tanítást.

Az idős, szikár tanárnő felállt, még a szemüvegét is levette.

– Valóban? Komolyan mondja, Severus?

– Úgy tűnik, mintha tréfálnék? – kérdezte Piton, és egyik szemöldöke a homlokáig ugrott.

– Nem, természetesen nem. Csak a tanév kezdetén annyit győzködtem.

Pitonnak két mély ránc jelent meg az orrnyergén.

– Változott a helyzet, természetesen Mrs. Piton is itt marad velem.

– Hogyne, ahogy kívánja – mondta egyre meglepődve. – Nos, foglaljon akkor helyet, beszéljük meg a részleteket, nem vesz sok időt igénybe.

Piton nemsokára a harmadik emeleten haladt tovább, suhogó talárral, és nemsokára megtorpant, saját életnagyságú képe meredt vissza rá. A mágus összevonta szemöldökét, és előkapta a pálcáját, egyetlen suhintására a kép eltűnt, és csak az üres vászon meredt vissza rá, fakón és élettelenül. Mint a Sors vak istennője …

**A bájitalok utolérhetetlen mestere**

Szürkés volt az ég, borús, acélos színekben tündökölt a Nagyterem megbűvölt mennyezete, és megszokott unalmas tanítási napnak indult az is.

Elmaradhatatlan sötét talárjában a bájitalmester látomásként jelent meg a folyósokon, sokan felismerték azok közül is, akik még nem látták addig soha.

Ő pedig úgy ment be az osztályba, mintha csak tegnap lépett volna ki onnan. Ugyanolyan keserű volt, maró gúnnyal reagálva a diákok baklövéseire, gyakran türelmetlen, olykor igazságtalan és bántóan fölényes lehengerlő tudása birtokában.

Piton nem volt az igazság bajnoka, és nem tudott, de nem is akart szemet hunyni a támadás felett, ami nemrég a kisfiát érte, és amivel az életét is veszélybe sodorták.

De azt számtalanszor bebizonyította, hogy az igaz ügy érdekében szemrebbenés nélkül képes életét is áldozni.

A bájitalórákon megosztoztak a már igen idős Lumpsluckprofesszorral, Piton átvette a nagyobb diákok haladó bájitaltanóráit, és a speciális kurzusokat.

Apja súlyos jelenléte a gyenge fizikumú, de eszes és érzékeny kisfiúnak is félelmetes aurát kölcsönzött. Akik eddig visszaélve azzal a fölénnyel, amit a koruk és számbeli túlsúlyuk biztosított neki, bántalmazták a kisebbeket vagy a gyengébbeket, most gyáván sunyítottak.

Pitonnak csak néhány napjába került, hogy kiszúrja azokat az arrogáns, hangadó griffendéleseket, akik nagy valószínűséggel a kis Severust is bántalmazták. Ezt pusztán éles megfigyelőképessége segítségével érte el, majd amikor gyanúja lassan bizonyossággá vált, szabadon engedte tapogatózó gondolatcsápjait feléjük. A fiúk arrogánsak voltak, és tisztán érezte a feléje irányuló megvetéssel vegyes gyűlöletet, Ehhez már hozzá lett volna szokva, de azt nem tűrhette, hogy kis Severus az ő sorsát ismételje meg.

A másik személy, aki nem bírta leplezni irányába az ellenszenvét, az Harry Potter volt. Piton első tanítási napján a szokott merev arccal foglalt helyet a tanárok asztalánál, és Harry egy dermedt pillanatig azt hitte, megállt, azaz helyesebben, visszaforgott az idő. Le kellett küzdenie magában a késztetést, hogy kimenjen. Potter valósággal elsápadt, amikor meglátta a bájitalmestert közeledni, vékony ajkán gunyoros mosoly játszott Harry láttán. Vele ellentétben a többiek mosollyal fogadták, különösen Lumpsluckés Hermione. Minerva is elégedett volt, mert úgy érezte, az iskolának igenis szüksége van Severus Piton tudására.

Piton professzor azonban nemcsak a kisdiákok számára volt nyugtalanító jelenség. Ahogy gyorsléptű, magas, szikár alakja feltűnt a folyósokon, sokan a babonásabbak közül szellemet véltek látni, úgy vélték a festmény kelt önálló életre. A szemfüles nagyobb diákok próbáltak tőle varázslatokat ellesni, mozdulatait, félszavait lesték,az őt körülvevő félelmetes hírnév felkeltette érdeklődésüket. Hiába volt Harry Potter az életre kelt legenda, Piton már önmagában jóval félelmetesebb jelenségnek bizonyult, valami különös aura lengte körül.Elég volt néhány tanóra, hogy felmérje, diákjai mennyit tudnak. Bár Lumpsluck igen jó szakember volt, korántsem volt olyan szigorú tanár, mint Piton.

Erősítő főzetet készítettek azon a borús délutánon, és a professzor nagyon jól látta, hogy ez az a jófejű, de arrogáns és szétszórt griffendéles csapat, akik a kis Severust bántalmazták, erről az első adandó alkalommal meggyőződött okklumencia segítségével, hogy úgy van, ahogy kiélezett érzékei jelzik, valóban a bűnösökkel áll szemben, az a csapat, amely nem figyel, röhécsel, és idétlenkedik. Sajgón emlékeztette őt ez a banda a hírhedt Tekergőkre. Bár tisztában volt kisfia mágikus képességeivel, azt próbálta minden erejével megakadályozni, hogy a fiú az ő sorsát ismételje meg. Még akkor is, ha Voldemort alakja, már nem tornyosult fenyegetően a háttérből.

Eddigi sikereik a haladó bájital terén elbizakodottá tette a korántsem szerény társaságot.

A professzor pontosan látta, hogy az egymás közt csevegő, és az ő figyelmeztetésére cinkosan, arrogánsan összevigyorgó társaság nem figyel az ő utasításaira.

– Nagyon fontos, hogy minden hetedik kavarás után beiktatni egy, az óra járásával ellentétes kavarást is. Jól figyeljenek, mert még egyszer nem ismétlem el! A porított békaszemből csak egy csipetnyit kell hozzáadni a hetedik kavarás után.

A vörös hajú mardekáros lány összehúzott szemekkel figyelt a tanár halk, de határozott szavaira, és kisimította arcába hulló hajtincseit.

Amikor óra végén a három griffendéles srác s az asztalhoz hozta a kékes színben játszó, de a tökéletes kobalt színtől elütő főzeteit, a professzor arcán gúnyos mosoly jelent meg:

– Nocsak, nocsak – szólt halkan –, attól tartok ez a munkájuk ismét értékelhetetlen lett.

A magas, göndör hajú srác felhördült:

– Ez egy jól sikerült főzet, miért különböztet meg minket professzor?

– Valóban olyan biztos ebben Orlander? – Nos, ha igen, talán tesztelné. Hiszen csak egy erősítő főzet, nem igaz?

A fiú, ahogy Piton arra számított is, gondolkodás nélkül felhajtotta a bájitalt, és barátai is követték példáját.

Rövid, döbbent csend után felharsant körülöttük a szörnyülködő nevetés.

A szemüveges vékonydongájú srác járt még viszonylag a legjobban, neki csak kapafogai nőttek, míg a göndörnek megnyúlt az orra, mint Pinokkiónak, barátjának a fülei értek a válláig.

– Hát úgy látom mégsem sikerült tökéletesen ez a főzet! – szólt halk, gunyoros hangon Piton, miközben intett, hogy csend legyen. – Erre csak elégtelent tudok adni!

De ne aggódjanak – fordult még vissza az ajtóból –, néhány óra alatt elmúlik a hatása, ha idejében Madame Pomfreyhoz fordulnak.

Harry Potter épp SVK. óráról távozott, ahol nem kis bosszúsággal tapasztalta, hogy némelyik felsős diák olyan varázslatokat vetett be, amik kísértetiesen idézték a gyűlölt professzor stílusát, és ez pont egybeesett azzal, hogy a bájitalmester újból elkezdett tanítani a Roxfortban. Potter tisztában volt azzal, hogy Piton akarva-akaratlan nagy hatással van a diákokra, egyeseket valósággal lenyűgöz a professzor titokzatos aurája, erős mágiája. De ez nagyon feldühítette. Épp amikor ezen rágódott, kivágódott a tanári ajtaja és Piton magas, szikár alakja viharzott ki rajta.

- ÁÁ épp Önnel beszélnék – szólította meg.

– Potter… – állt meg a professzor keskenyre szorított ajkakkal.

– Hálás lennék, ha az SVK tanítását rám bízná, és nem avatkozna bele a módszereimbe… professzor – tette hozzá.

Piton egyik szemöldöke a homlokáig ugrott

– Nem tudom, mire céloz, Potter! – felelte kimérten.

– Az, hogy visszatérhetett az iskolába, nem jelenti azt, hogy bármit megtehet – folytatta alig visszafojtott dühvel a fiatal tanár.

– Az, hogy legyőzte a Nagyurat, nem jelenti azt, hogy bármit megengedhet magának Potter – susogta Piton. – És eszemben sincs bárkivel felkérés nélkül megosztani a tudásom, mert ellentétben egyesekkel, én nem vágyom a tömjénre. Kizárólag azért vagyok itt, mert felkértek rá, és bizonyos személyes okokból, melyekre most nem térnék ki. És ezzel lezártnak tekintem a témát, Potter – tette hozzá elhúzott szájjal, és maró gúnnyal.

– Nehogy azt képzelje, hogy mindent megengedhet magának – kapkodott Harry, de már csak a bájitalmester talárjának a végét látta elsuhanni a folyosó végében.

Az elsősök SVK. óráján felírta a táblára a feladatot, de nem volt képes összpontosítani, Piton súlyos jelenléte olyan szálka volt a szemében, amin nem tudott felülemelkedni. Bár a professzort szinte alig lehetett látni, többnyire csak a tanáriban, és néhányszor egy héten, a közös étkezéseken. Úgy tűnt, a maga külön életét éli, persze bármikor elérhető volt irodájában.

A gyerekek elkezdték a feladatot, amikor nagy robajt hallott.

Severus padszomszédja, aki nem volt képes megbirkózni a feladattal, unalmában előhúzott egy tollszerű valamit és jobbra-balra hadonászott vele, amikor az váratlanul hatalmas pukkanással felrobbant, színes szikraesőt szórva maga körül. Severus már elkészült feladata sisteregve lángra gyúlt és mire a fiúk észbe kaphattak volna, elhamvadt.

A szeplős pisze orrú kisfiú összevissza dadogott, míg Harry egy suhintással eltüntette a tintát. De nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szólítsa meg a másikat:

– És maga nem dolgozik?

De egy pillanatra meghűlt benne a vér, amikor Piton fekete szemei néztek rá a kisfiú ártatlan arcocskájából.

– Kész vagyok, tanár úr…

– Hol a feladata, Piton? – szaladt ki a száján -, vagy Delavalley vagy hogy hívják.

De a kis Severus feladatából már csak por és hamu maradt.

– Ilyen állapotban nem veszem át, jövő órára készítse el újból.

Harry mélyeket lélegzett, amikor végre a tanáriba ért. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ennyire nem volt képes uralkodni magán. A kis Piton fiú kétségtelenül a legjobbak közt volt az osztályában, és még azt sem mondhatta, hogy az apjától tanulta, mert nagyon jól tudta, hogy Piton bujkált.

– Merlinre – túrt bele a hajába –, mi van velem?

Ekkor hallotta meg Hermione hangját:

– Harry, Harry! - már percek óta szólítlak, nem hallod? Mi van veled? Sápadt vagy!

– Hagyjál! – ugrott fel dühösen Harry, bár valójában önmagára volt dühös…

– Mi történt?

Nagy sokára felelt csak a nőnek:

– Összeszólalkoztam Pitonnal megint, és még a fiába is belekötöttem, ezt végképp nem fogja megbocsátani nekem.

– Mi lett velem, Hermi? Nem ismerek magamra – mondta halk döbbenettel és leverten.

Return to Top


	9. Chapter 9

Korali: Csak egy kisfiú 9

**9. fejezet**

**Régi és új ismerősök**

Nyurga, hirtelenszőke fiatalember lépett be azon a koradélután a dolgozóba. Megváltozott, mintha megnőtt volna, de ugyanaz az öntudatos, büszke tartás sugárzott róla, csak a szeme alatti árkok és tekintete árulta el, hogy már ő sem ugyanaz.

Draco Malfoyból eltűnt az a lenéző gőg, ami sajátsága volt, valahogy bölcsebb és nyugodtabb lett, de mint ahogy az aranyvérmánia, és egyéb rögeszmék sem tűnnek el varázscsapásra, a homlokába vésődött finom árkok is arról árulkodtak, hogy ezek az évek, és a háború irtózata felette sem múltak el nyomtalan.

Még mindig nagyon fiatal volt.

Ahogy szemben állt volt professzorával egy pillanatra az volt az érzése, hogy megállt az idő. Szemügyre vette volt házvezetőjét, aki ott állt előtte szikár termetével, örökös elegáns fekete talárjában, halántékán megcsillanó ősz hajszálak, a homlokába vésődött redők, és a szája körüli megszaporodott keserű vonások hirdették az évek múlását a mágus felett is.

Piton is kellemesen meglepődött, bár az ifjú Malfoy bejelentette érkezését, és ő várta is a fiatal férfit, onnan, a fájdalmasan közeli múltból, amit viszont nem várt, az a Draco szemében megcsillanó fény volt, ami mintha őszinte örömet jelzett volna. A viszontlátás örömét.

– Üdvözlöm, professzor úr, hát újra itt! Nem is tudja, mennyire örülök! A Mardekár nem volt ugyanaz Ön nélkül!

– Draco – biccentett a bájitalmester –, na ne túlozzunk, hiszen tudjuk, hogy senki sem pótolhatatlan –, de azért kissé somolygott a nem létező bajusza alatt. Talán a régi emlékek hatására is, hiszen Draco még mindig ugyanúgy szemébe dicsérte, mint mikor még gyerek volt.

– Nahát – vette jobban szemügyre az ifjú Malfoyt miközben kezet nyújtott neki -,foglalj helyet, és mesélj, hogyan alakult sorsod?

– Professzor úr – köszörülte meg torkát a fiatalember–, hiszen a tragikus események óta nem tudtak személyesen elbeszélgetni, igaz, futólag találkoztak, a tárgyalását is figyelemmel követte, és segített is volna, de hát akkor a Malfoy család csillaga már régen nem ragyogott fenn.

– Professzor, még nem is volt alkalmam azótasem igazán köszönetet mondani, mindazért, amit akkor értem tett. Azért, hogy az életét tette kockára értem, és én meg voltam annyira zöldfülű és pimasz, hogy nem értettem meg, hogy ön a javamat akarja.

– Ugyan – szólt a tanár – hiszen ez volt a kötelességem – de elfordult, miközben a szőke ifjú a tekintetét kereste.

– Mint tanár, megtette a kötelességét, de ennél jóval többet is tett – állt fel Draco, mert Piton régi szokása szerint elkezdett fel – alá sétálni a dolgozóban.

Sok emléket idéztek fel, különösen a fiú beszélt, de amikor már kifogyott a mondandóból, próbálta faggatni tanárát is, aki addig szinte szótlanul, néha halvány mosollyal hallgatta őt.

És a tanár úr? Egyáltalán minek köszönhetjük, hogy visszatért közénk?

Piton először letette a teáscsészét, és csak azután felelt nyugodtan:

Minerva McGalagony már régóta kéri ezt tőlem, azt állítja, nagy szüksége van rám.

Draco figyelmesen nézett rá szavai alatt, nem is vonta kétségbe az idős igazgatónő kérésének jogosságát, de úgy érezte Piton döntése mögött több minden is rejlik.

Lassan mennem kell – pillantott órájára a fiatalember, és az ajtó felé indult, miközben a másik szobából egy madárcsontú kisfiú lépett ki, vastag könyvvel a kezében, de őt meglátva, meghátrált:

Bocsánat, uram – hebegte –, csak kérdezni szerettem volna valamit.

Draco csak ekkor vette jobban szemügyre a gyermeket, futólag úgy vélte, hogy egy büntetőmunkát végző diák, de most a ráhulló fényben a homály ellenére is jól láthatta az arcát. A keskeny, sápadt arcból koraérett, okos tekintet és ismerős, fekete szempár nézett rá. A szőke varázsló ledöbbent egy percre. Nagyon ismerős volt neki ez az arc, felpillantott mellette álló tanárjára, majd újból a fiúra kapta tekintetét. A kisfiú bogárszemeiben sokkal több melegség volt, nem az a megszokott, ismerős ridegség.

De az nyugodtan vagy közömbösen állta tekintetét. – Jól látom, amit látni vélek? – sugallta beszédes tekintete.

Severus – szólt oda Piton – gyere csak ide, fiam!

A gyermek közelebb jött és csendesen álldogált.

– Ő egy kedves, volt tanítványom, Draco Malfoy, Draco, ő a fiam – a szőke fiatalembernek elállt a szava.

Örvendek, uram – nyújtotta felé a parolát a mardekáros talárt viselő fekete hajú gyermek – és elismételte teljes nevét.

Hát ezt nem is tudtam – szólt a fiatal mágus – és önkéntelenül elmosolyodott a komoly fiúcskát szemlélve –, de igazán örvendek, hogy megismerhettem.

Távoztában újfent azon töprengett magában csendesen álmélkodva, hogy Piton, bármilyen régen is ismerte, és a maga módján szerette és tisztelte, kiismerhetetlen maradt számára. És amióta a kisfiú bogárfekete szemeibe pillantott, már korántsem volt biztos benne, hogy a bájitalmester pusztán az igazgatónő kérésére tért vissza a Roxfortba.

Aszokásos álmosító zsongásban telt a bájitaltanóra, legalábbis Severus számára**, **akinek a bájitala már az utolsó fázisban rotyogott a tűzön, szép élénk kék színűen. A fiú sóhajtott, levette a tüzet, majd kitekintett az ablakon, a reggel óta egyhangúan szomorkásan csepergő esőre. Mintha valaki valami ostoba bűbájjal lelassította volna az időt, és az most csigaháton vonszolódott volna.

Unalmában nézelődni kezdett, bár félszemmel azért figyelt a bájitalra is, és bosszankodva – tehetetlenül nézte, hogyan szerencsétlenkediktársai többsége. A legtöbben hihetetlen módon bénáztak, a barna varkocsos griffendéles lányon kívül, aki feszült figyelemmel kavargatta a főzetet, amelyik már majdnem olyan élénk színű volt, mint az övé, meglátszott, hogy apait – anyait belead a sikerbe, most épp letörölte a verejtéket homlokáról, majd elégedett mosollyal pillantott fel. A tőle karnyújtásnyi távolságban ülő vörös hajú fiú például, és őt szemlélve a cingár mardekáros fiúnak felszökött a szemöldöke, Billy éppen valamit készült beleszórni a főzetbe, amely nem kék volt, hanem haragoszöld, és az a valami… Severus felszisszent, nem is tudta, hogy miért tette, sajnálatból, vagy önkéntelen késztetés volt talán?

– Ne, azt ne – súgta oda –, Billy csak másodjára nézett vissza –, ne vérehullót, attól fel fog robbanni az egész üstöd, nem az kell bele!

A vörös fiú úgy megrémült, hogy megállt a keze a levegőben. – Mályvát tegyél – ismételte meg higgadtan, alig mozgatva ajkait a mardekáros –, az van a receptben.

Billy tétovázva letette a vérehulló fecskefüvet, és a táblára pillantott, majd mivel már vészesen közeledett az óra vége, gyorsan kutatni kezdett a növények között. Ebben a percben sistergő hangra kapták fel fejük, a nagyszájú Orlander üstje felől záptojás bűze áradt áthatóan, a körülötte ülőket meg heves köhögés fogta el. De a többiek sem jártak sokkal jobban, a bájital alapanyag a legtöbbjüknél különös állagúvá változott, barnás színt öltött és átható bűzt árasztott.

– Már megint nem figyelnek – kacsázott oda az idős Lumpsluck –, mit ír a táblán? Maguk mit tettek bele? Figyelem, még öt perc, igyekezzenek leadni a bájitalokat!

Billy hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett Severusra, és még megköszönni is elfelejtette a segítségét, a főzetére pillantott, ami úgy – ahogy elfogadható lett, és legalábbis nem robbant fel.

– Miért segítsz neki? – súgta oda szobatársa Severusnak –, mit törődsz vele? Látod, ezek mind beképzelt Griffendélesek.

Severus csak vállat vont, és elindult főzetével az idős professzor felé, míg Bryan követte. Nagy becsben tartották, főként, amikor arról volt szó, hogy elleshették tudását. Bár az ő főzete korántsem volt olyan tökéletes, mint Severusé, de majdnem jó lett. Viszont nélküle, nehezen boldogult volna.

– Á – felelte, hiszen felrobbantotta volna, nem láttad?

– Na és, neked mit fáj az? Legalább jót röhögtünk volna, nem igaz? – és büszkén letette a maga kék főzetét az asztalra, és kivonult a teremből.

– Remek, igazán megint remek Delavalley – nézett a nyápic fiúra elismerőleg Lumpsluck. – Még csak egyetlen ilyen jó tanítványom volt, akinek a zsigereiben volt a bájitalkészítés.

És ahogy a fiú fekete szemébe nézett, elmosolyodott, mintha csak a múltat látta volna megelevenedve. De a diákja ugyanolyan kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett vissza rá, mint annak idején az apja: Köszönöm, uram –, felelte halkan és tisztelettudón, és kifele indult, de még meghallotta távozóban:

– Weasley –, kiáltotta lelkesen az öreg –, úgy látom, ma kitett magáért, látom, fejlődik! Ez egy V lesz! Csak így tovább, fiam, csak így tovább!

A mardekáros fiúk alakját azonban már lassan elnyelte a félhomályos folyosó, és ők semmivel sem törődve tovább mentek a következő osztálytermük felé, miközben az elmaradhatatlan suttogás követte őket: – Látod a kis eminenst? Na persze, könnyű így annak lenni, ha apád is professzor itt, és úgy hívnak, Piton.

Kis Severus hallotta is, nem is a kommenteket, már megszokta, hogy folyton őt szúrják ki. Amióta azt a bájitalt itta, amit az apja személyesen készített neki, elkerülték azok a fura katalepsziás állapotok, és nem utolsósorban nemcsak türelmes anyjának, hanem apjának súlyos jelenléte is valahol biztos támpontot jelentett számára.

Tudta, hogy rágalom, hogy jó jegyeit a protekciónak köszönheti, nem kivételeztek vele a tanárok, hiszen eddig is a legjobbak közt tartották számon. Ha törékeny fizikuma és érzékeny lelkivilága nem gátolja ebben, könnyen évfolyamelső válik belőle. Nem mintha ezt a célt tűzte volna ki maga elé, hiszen nagyon könnyen tanult, szinte ragadt rá minden, amit nem otthonról hozott, a bájitalkészítés pedig a vérében volt, és az átkokról is nagyon sok mindent hallott már otthon, akarva-akaratlan.

Szétszórt figyelme az álmodozó lelkialkatának volt a része, de akarattal ezt is le tudta küzdeni, ha kellően motivált volt, mint a többi órán, de a monoton mágiatörténet óra, ahol az óriások harcáról kellett meghallgassanak egy újabb végtelenül unalmas előadást, ez például abszolút nem érdekelte.

– Igazán, Severus –, nem tudom, te hogy nem alszol el ezen az órán! – ásított egy nagyot Bryan Northrop**.**

A vékonyka gyerek vállat vont, és lecsapta a vaskos könyvet és a jegyzetfüzetet maga elé. Most erre mit feleljen? Hogy azalatt ő messze jár, kalandozik sokkal érdekesebb tájakon? Nem szeretett kitárulkozni mások előtt, bár kedvelte szobatársát a maga módján, aki szintén megszokta maga közelében a különös, hallgatag fiút. És tényleg nemcsak azért ült folyton mellette, hogy másolja tőle a leckéket, bár nehéz feladatokkor sokan keresték a társaságát a Mardekár klubhelyiségében. Szeretett volna többet megtudni róla, de aztán kénytelen volt beérni azzal a kevéssel, amit a fekete hajú fiú megosztott magáról és a családjáról.

Amikor kiderült, hogy Pitonnak a fia, és amikor a félelmetes hírű bájitaltan tanár megjelent az iskolában, akkor azzal magyarázta, hogy emiatt nem mesélt magáról szobatársa. Pedig ez is csak része volt az igazságnak.

Közben Binns professzor bejött az osztályba, és a maga zavartalan módján elkezdte az előadást. Severus elnyomott egy ásítást: most komolyan, miért kell ilyeneket hallgatni? Amikor annyi más érdekes dolog is akad, például ott van az a könyv, amit a minap látott apja asztalán, és belelapozott, a _Haladó bájitaltan. _Na abban aztán vannak érdekes dolgok, mint a Százfűlé főzet, a Veritasserum, az Amortentia, mi is az? Ja igen, a szerelmi bájital, az meg mi a fenére jó? – gondolta. Fura dolgokat találnak ki olykor a felnőttek.

– Óriások –, és egy pillanatra azt képzelte, otthon van Franciaországban, szinte érezte is azt a különös virágillatot, amit nyáron a kertben szokott. Copfos, hirtelenszőke unokahúgát látta maga előtt, aki táncosnő szeretett volna lenni, de egyelőre be kellett érnie a Beauxbattonsnal. A gyerekek számára akkor derült égből villámcsapásként hatott, hogy ezentúl már nem egy iskolába fognak járni. Bár Severus eleget hallhatott otthon a Roxfortról, arról az iskoláról, ahol az apja tanár volt, és Angliáról, de valahogy gyerekként nem gondolta végig, hogy most akkor, hogyan és miként. Aztán megjött a meghívó, azaz a meghívók, mert ő kettőt is kapott.

– Hát akkor – nézett rá az anyja kérdőn, tiszta, kék tekintetével – mi legyen?

– Miért, maman? – kérdezett vissza a koraérett gyerek –, Te mit szeretnél, maman?

– Fiam –, én úgy vélem, hogy meg kéne ismerned végre azokat a gyökereid is, eljött az ideje. Ott a helyed, abban az iskolában, ahol apád is tanult, tanított. Eddig az én életem élted, most meg fogod ismerni az apádét is. Ez csak hasznodra válhat, nem lehetsz örökké a mama kisfia. Apád is ezt szeretné.

– Apa – kapott a szón a gyerek – ő mit mond?

– Majd megkérdezzük, megkérdezed tőle – nézett rá szokatlan komolyan az anyja, és elfordult, hogy a gyerek ne lássa, mennyire nehéz neki meghoznia ezt a döntést. Így is az volt az érzése sokszor, hogy a gyerek olvas a gondolataiban.

A kis Mireille szinte toporzékolt, amikor meghallotta, hogy Severus más iskolába megy, egyenesen Angliába. Előtte éppen divatos habos - fodros ruhájában a legújabb táncot próbálgatta, és mesélte, hogy a Riviérára készülnek.

– Hogyhogy? Elmész innen? Csak úgy?

– Igen, abban az iskolában fogok tanulni, ahol az apám is – felelte csendes – nyugodtan a fiú, és kirázta hosszú, vállig érő fekete haját az arcából.

– De most miért? Nem is jó neked a Beauxbatons? – dobálta mérgesen hosszú, szőke copfjait.

– Nem erről van szó – mondta Severus, és kavicsokat kezdett dobálni. – Valójában már régóta készülök Angliába.

Mireille elfordult, és dühösen összeszorította száját, és majdnem az összes levelet letépkedte közben Prudence kedvenc rhododenron bokráról. Aztán mérgében a szomszéd ugatós kutyáját felvarázsolta a háztetőre, amin az úgy meglepődött, hogy nem ugatott többet, csak estére fedezték fel őt kétségbeesett kereső gazdái.

Severus hirtelen heves vágyat érzett, hogy ott legyen az udvaron, ahol kisgyermek volt, és ahol, most úgy tűnt neki, minden sokkal egyszerűbb és derűsebb volt. A közeli iskola, ahonnan gyakran átjöttek kergetőzni hozzájuk a gyerekek, Mireille és Gaston, minden magától értetődő, szinte kézzelfogható volt, mint a nyári napsütés, a labdajáték vagy az almás sütemény.

Ekkor padtársa leverte a vaskos tankönyvet, Severus felriadt, és többi társai is, akik épp akasztósat játszottak a Mágiatörténet könyv szélén. De csakhamar megtalálta újból az álmodozás elejtett fonalát. Mindazonáltal a Roxfort, a maga titokzatosságával és megfejtendő rejtélyeivel olyan kihívást jelentett számára, amiről már nem tudott volna lemondani. És a szülei most mindketten itt voltak a közelében, mit kívánhatna még? Ismeretlenül ismerős apja, akit mindeddig igen ritkán és rövid időre látott, akinek szavai, tettei ismerősnek és mégis ismeretlenek hatottak**. **De ekkor Bryan rászólt: Na mi az Sevi, mégis elaludtál?

– Quoi? – riadt fel, de mivel Bryan elég értetlenül nézett vissza rá, észbe kapott: – Ja bocs, nem nem, csak elgondolkoztam. Milyen óránk lesz?

– SVK. Potterrel, menjünk, mert lekéssük.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. fejezet. A feltámadás**

Piton gondolataiba merülve sietett át a hosszú folyosón, a Malfoy-fiúval való találkozás sok elfeledettnek vélt emléket idézett meg benne. A múlt árnyai ismét megelevenedtek, szinte hallani vélte a folyosón lépteik, mintha követték volna.

Az egyik osztályban éppen véget ért a tanítás és a diákok kisereglettek, mögöttük feltűnt az idős tanárnő szikár alakja, aki utána szólt:

– Severus! Álljon meg egy percre, váltanék önnel egy pár szót!

A professzor megfordult, és bevárta az igazgatónőt:

– Épp üzenni akartam magáért, beszélni szeretnék önnel, professzor, jöjjön, menjünk az irodámba!

– Nagyon helyes a kisfia – kezdte a beszélgetést McGalagony, miután mindketten helyet foglaltak a nagy tölgyfa íróasztal két felén. – Örülök, hogy jobban van. Nagyon tehetséges gyermek –, de meglátva Piton arckifejezését így folytatta – a legkomolyabban mondom, és higgye el nekem, hogy nem azért, mert az Ön kisfiáról van szó!

– Nem szeretném, ha az iskolában az a képzet alakulna ki, hogy különleges bánásmódban részesül, csak azért, mert az én fiam, és én itt tanítok – mondta higgadtan a tanár. – Számára sem lenne ez kedvező. Jelenlétem oka, mint azt mindketten jól tudjuk, az egészségi állapota volt. De a teljesítményét, reményeim szerint, ugyanúgy bírálják el, mint a többi diákét.

– De professzor –, nézett rá szemüvege mögül szigorúan az idős igazgatónő – hiszen ez természetes. Elhiheti nekem, hogy a fiú különleges, átlagon felüli képességekkel.

– Nos, igen, nem mindennapi gyermek… –válaszolt halkan Piton, majd váratlan az idős boszorkányra emelte tekintetét. –Hiszen nemcsak rám hasonlít – csendült meg hangjában ezúttal az önirónia. Elhallgattak, csönd lepte meg a szobát, csak némelyik festményt feszengett halkan.

– És ha most megbocsát, nekem órára kell mennem – állt fel a varázsló.

– Severus – szólt még a távozó szikár alak után McGalagony –, higgye el, nagyon örülök neki, hogy megérhettem, hogy az ön kisfiát itt láthatom a Roxfort falai között.

De a bájitalmester erre már nem felelt, talán már nem hallotta.

A késő délután homályba vesző órái alatt irodájában ülve a professzor gyors kézzel javítgatta a kupacban álló dolgozatokat, de gondolatai minduntalan elkalandoztak. Draco, a Malfoy család, Lucius Malfoy magabiztos, pökhendi alakja, aztán a megtört Lucius alakja Voldemort Nagyúr asztalánál, a rettegő Draco, a Megszeghetetlen Eskü, a múlt megannyi emléke kavargott benne, egyre nagyobb emlékfelhőket kavarva, míg ezek a ködfelhők eltakarták a jelent, rátelepedtek.

Másfelől a fiát ért támadások, és a legutóbbi, SVK órabeli méltánytalanság is ott motozott benne letagadhatatlanul.

Jelen és múlt kavargott: az utolsó napok a Roxfortban, a Nagyúron elhatalmasodó őrület ésaz ő kétségbeesett kísérletei, hogy még mentse, ami menthető. Még mindig szájában érezte azt a döbbenettel vegyes undort, amit akkor érzett, amikor megtudta, hogy Potter az egyik horcrux.

És az a rengeteg erőfeszítés és áldozat, amit az életben tartásához hoztak!

Sikerült, de milyen áron?

Piton megkeseredett, és ez a keserűség nem volt új keletű, lelkén a kérgek már több évtizede rakódtak egymásra, egyre vastagabbá, hozzáférhetetlenebbé téve ezt mások számára.

Most először, hosszú idő után, szabadúszónak nevezhette magát, mert nem tartozott senkinek, egyik „tábornak" sem, ha még lettek volna is ilyenek, busásan lerótta tartózásait.

Új korszakot kezdhetett el írni, ami nem a Nagyúr bukásától lett számítva, hanem azóta, hogy túlélte saját halálát. Ezt az új életet, új esélyt, amit kapott azonban nem tudta maradéktalan, felhőtlen örömben megélni, ha így lett volna, talán nem is lett volna önmaga. Az a sok keserv**,** ami már bevette magát csontjaiba, nem múlott, nem múlhatott el nyomtalanul. Másrészt a gyanakvás már második természetévé vált, és annak ellenére, hogy amikor a Wizengamot elé állt, nagyon sokan mellette tettek tanúbizonyságot, lesöpörve a vád érveit, igen, ott volt Harry Potter, és Hermione Granger is meglepetésére, aki tanúja volt Voldemort merényletének, és sokan mások, volt diákjai, a Főnix Rend tagjai,valamint Dumbledore Merengőben őrzött emlékei.

Nem állíthatta_**, **_hogy nem jelentett megkönnyebbülést számára, hogy felmentették a vádak alól, de ezek után nem kívánt újból szembesülni az angol varázslótársadalommal, nem fogadta el Minerva McGalagony ajánlatát sem, hogy visszatérjen a Roxfortba oktatni, hanem távozott, senki sem tudta, hova-merre. Sokan azt rebesgették, hogy talán mégis meghalt.

Arról a régi kisvárosról, ahol hitvese és kisfia élt sem tudott senki, és ő ott is csak észrevétlenül fordult meg, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy fia jól van, és láthassa feleségét is. Már csak önnönmagának tartozott elszámolni tetteivel, és ez a szabadság új perspektíváját jelentette számára, és igen, ssak akkor vállalta fel ismét régi szerepét a társadalomban, amikor úgy látta, hogy fia, aki nem felelős apja tetteiért, komoly veszélybe került.

És most, emlékezett. Az a vészterhes nap Voldemortnál, és ami ezt követte.

**Druida keresztség**

_Lassan, tünődve _

,,_Az ember végül homokos,  
szomorú … síkra ér,  
szétnéz merengve és okos  
fejével biccent, nem remél. _

…

_Fáj a szívem, a szó kihül.  
Dehát kinek is szólanék - -"_

_József Attila_

Sivatagos tájon találta magát, ahol egymaga menetelt. Út sehol, a végtelenbe veszett a horizont, sehol egy teremtett lélek. Szólni szeretett volna, kiáltani, annyira hátborzongatóan élettelen volt a táj. Ilyen lehet a pokol – villant át rajta.

– Hahó – próbálkozott.

A hang szétterjedt, de mintha valami láthatatlan üvegfalba ütközött volna.

Mintha a sivatag homokszemei közül suttogtak volna, mintha a kövek keltek volna élete. Majd lassan lábra kapott a szél, egyre erőteljesebben süvített, homokvihar keletkezett, fullasztó, szembe, torokba hatoló. De amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan hirtelen el is ült a vihar. Piton nagyot szippantott a belélegezhetővé vált levegőből, kitörölte szeméből a port, lerázta talárját és körülnézett. Egy felfele kapaszkodó ösvényt vett észre, és rövid gondolkodás után megindult rajta.

Meredek, kopár hegyi úton haladt, a tikkasztó, perzselő napsütésben. Mintha a nap kiégetett volna mindent körülötte, lassan már lélegzeni sem lehetett, lábát éles kövek hasították fel, és úgy érezte, hogy megfullad a hőségtől, nyelni sem bír.

Lenn a lába előtt virágzó rét terült el, s ahogy közelebb ért, már érezni lehetett a mezei virágok bódító illatát. Csend volt, az a fajta csend, amikor déltájban még a bogarak zúgása is elül. Mégis, valami egészen halk zümmögés hallatszott, valaki dúdolt. Együgyű kis altatódal volt és olyan nagyon, szívszorítóan ismerős. Olyan jó volt hallgatni, a dal az örök álmok birodalmába ringató volt.

A mágus nesztelen léptekkel indult meg abba az irányba, de feleslegesen volt olyan körültekintő, léptei nyomán a fű sem görbült meg. Egy fa árnyékában fiatal, sötét hajú nő hajol a bölcső fölé, melyben fekete hajú kisfiú fekszik. Olyan nagyon, szívszaggatóan ismerős volt a bölcsőt ringató kéz, a hang, a hozzátartozó arc.

– Mama … – suttogta bizonytalanul.

Nem bírt megmozdulni, pedig közelebb szeretett volna lépni, olyan régen látta anyját ilyen fiatalnak, nyugodtnak, hogy meg sem tudta volna mondani, mennyi idő telt el azóta. Lassan már arcát sem bírta felidézni, az emlékek nélkül. De hiszen ez nem lehet, mi történik, egy emlékben jár?

Erőt vett magán és közelebb lépett, engedve vágyának, hogy megszemlélhesse anyját, de a kép hirtelen távolodni kezdett:

- Ne, várj még, egy percet! – kiáltott fel.

Ekkor ellenkező irányban látta feltűnni a képet, de mégis valahogyan más volt. A fekete hajú nő kecses kezeivel rendezgette a bölcsőt, de valami nem volt a helyén. Minél tovább figyelte, annál bizonyosabbá vált. Ez a fiatal, fekete hajú nő nem Eileen Prince volt, pedig az előbb felismerte mozdulatait, nyakának ívét, hangját. – Káprázat játszik velem?

A bölcsőben ott feküdt a fekete hajú kisfiú, de ekkor a háta mögött megint felhangzott az altatódal.

Piton megpördült és ismét meglátta anyját a bölcső mellett.

Visszafordult volna, de nem mert, nem tudta, milyen bűbáj játszik vele, hiszen az anyjának fiatalkori képe, és akkor kétségtelenül a bölcsőben a gyermek az ő maga. Tehát ez csak egy káprázat, de akkor a másik kép…

Múlt és jövő képei olvadtak egybe, kergették egymást. A bájos, sötét hajú nő a jobb felén nem tűnt el. A mágus határozottan felé indult, hogy közelebbről szemügyre vegye, nagyon kíváncsi lett, de a gyermekkori bölcsődal is újból megütötte a fülét.

Tétovázott.

– Nem, nem térhetsz hozzá vissza – hallott egy csengő, határozott hangot. – Nem tévedtél, ez a múltad.

Pitonmegfordult és nagy nehezen a virágos mező fölött egy áttetsző fiatal alakot vett észre, aki elő látásra beleolvadt a tájba. A férfi összehúzott szemmel figyelte, miféle mágia ez?

- Vissza kell térned Severus Piton, nem mehetsz tovább ezen az úton! Még sok bevégezetlen dolog várakozik rád.

Bármilyen andalító is volt a bölcsődal, nem lehetett a dallamán átringania másvilágra. A mágus most már pontosan tudta, hogy ez nem mágia, ez már több annál, ez egy annál is hatalmasabb világ, urainak joguk van beleszólni élet és halál kérdéseibe.

Piton sóvár pillantást vetett a jövő képe felé, ami egyre ködösebbé, áttekinthetetlenebbé vált. Majd újból a múlt felé nézett, anyja áhított képe is egyre halványodott.

– Ne, még egy percet, kérem, hadd nézzem!

Az áttetsző fényalak figyelmeztetőem felemelte az ujját: Itt az idő! – és eltűnt, mielőtt szólhatott volna, ő meg zuhanni kezdett egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban.

Iszonyú, hasogató fejfájást és hőséget érzett. Szomjúság gyötörte.

– Vizet – nyögte, és érezte, hogy valaki megnedvesíti ajkait.

– Csakhogy visszatértél, Severus fiam – hallott egy öreg, ismerős hangot.

Nagy sokára a varázslórettenetes erőfeszítéssel megszólalt, olyan gyenge hangon, hogy még önmaga is meglepődött:

– Mi történt?

– Most már rendben leszel, fiam!

Piton újból a hang irányába nézett, és az öreg arcon ülő barázdák alatt ismerős vonások után kutatott.

Napok teltek el, amíg annyira felerősödött, hogy újból meg bírt szólalni, ezúttal meg tudta fogni a bögrét, amit a vénséges füves banya a kezébe adott. Összeszorított fogakkal sikerült ajkához emelnie azt, és innia néhány kortyot. Amikor lenyelte, újból éles fájdalmat érzett, de néhány perc múlva kitisztult a látása, és ismét az idős arcot kezdte fürkészni.

– Sunniva? Te vagy az, dajka?

A behulló esti fény megvilágította a vén boszorkány barázdált arcát, és **a **varázsló most már bizonyos volt benne, hogy a régen halottnak hitt füves banya áll előtte. Elszaladt egy hét is az erdei házban, ahol a nyár ellenére hajnalanta ezüst dér csillogott, és az idő halk léptei zöldes mohába süppedtek, mire Piton annyira megerősödött, hogy fel tudott ülni és gondolatait rendezve beszédbe elegyedett a vén anyóval.

Élesen emlékezett rá, mi történt, csak azt nem bírta felfogni, hogyan került ide. És egyáltalán, hogy élte túl azt a borzalmas harapást?

**Az öreg boszorkány **füves gyógyításairól csodákat regéltek, és maga a bájitalmester is, amikor már képes volt rá, rácsodálkozott egy-egy számára is ismeretlennek tűnő főzetre.

– Nos – szólt, amikor felhajtotta az erősítő főzetet –, most már megtudhatnám, mi is történt? Hogyhogy egyáltalán életben vagyok?

– A keresztfiam vagy, és ha életveszélyben vagy e kötésnek köszönhetőn én rögtön értesülök róla. Úgy tűnik, most jött el ennek az ideje.

A bájitalmester a homlokához kapott.

– Várjunk csak, ezt nem tudom követni…

– Kezdjük elölről? Úgy érzed, végig tudod hallgatni?

– Hogyne, időnk az van – intett Piton. – Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy megtudjak mindent. Keresztanya…

**A füvesasszony **odahúzott egy széket a fapadlós helyiségben a mágus ágya mellé, és mesélni kezdett.

… Valamikor nagyon sok évvel ezelőtt az erdőben bolyongtam, ritka füveket kerestem, tulajdonképpen egy ritka füvet, ami csak az évnek egy bizonyos szakában nyílik. Tudtam egy jó kis helyet, a cserfa alatt, ahol bőségesen termett. De amikor odaértem, legnagyobb meglepetésemre egy ismeretlen fiatal lány gyűjtötte be őket a kosarába.

Szóba elegyedtünk, mert nagyon meglepett, hogy valaki még tud ennek a ritka fűnek nemcsak a létezéséről, hanem a gyógyító erejéről is, és ez éppen egy fiatal lány. Olyan tizenöt éves forma volt, nagyon sovány, égő, fekete szemű teremtés, szépnek nem volt mondható, de csinos volt.

Régi, aranyvérű családból származott, és elmondásából megtudtam, hogy beteg édesanyjának készít egy különleges bájitalt, mert a Szt. Mungóban nem tudnak segíteni furcsa betegségén.

Nagyon megkedveltem, bár már akkoriban is magányos, bogaras öregasszony voltam, de ez az elmagányosodott, okos lány a kedvemre való volt. Így kezdődött a barátságunk, ő volt Eileen Prince, az édesanyád.

Piton bólintott, sejtette. Ismerte anyja korai érdeklődését a bájitalok iránt.

Fényesen diplomázott, dolgozott a Szt. Mungónak füveket beszállító cégnél, aztán egyszer csak kezdett kimaradozni, majd váratlanul bejelentette, hogy férjhez megy. Bár ez meglepett, nem mutattam, mert csak annyit volt hajlandó elárulni jövendőbelijéről, hogy mugli. Aztán valahova messze költöztek, és sokáig nem hallottam róluk. Pedig hiányoztak nekem okos észrevételei, lényegre törő kérdései.

Majd egy napon megint eljött, de nagyon rossz bőrben volt, sápadt volt, szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak. Bár nem panaszkodott, láttam a megtört fényű szemén, hogy nem boldog. Gyermeket várt. Röviden beszélgettünk, feltett néhány kérdést olyan témákról, amelyek rég foglalkoztatták. Búcsúzóul néhány erősítő főzetet adtam neki, a sajátjaimból.

Legközelebb már egy fiúcskát tartott a karjaiban, amikor visszatért.

Piton figyelmesen nézte, sejteni vélte a folytatást, szinte megelevenedett előtte a jelenet, amíg a vén banya beszélt:

A boszorkány felállt és néhány illatos füvet szórt a teáskannába, amiből lassan színes gőz szállt föl, tekeredett ide - oda a szobába, belengte az ágyon fekvő professzort és lassan képek jelentek meg, akár egy filmen.

A kisfiú nem ijedt meg, amikor Eileen felém nyújtotta én fölé hajoltam, ő meg kitárta felém a karját, nagy, fekete szemei csillogtak.

– Helyes, egészséges gyermek!

– A druida beavatást kérném neki – a fiatalasszony sápadt arcában felizzott a szeme – tudom, hogy meg lehet csinálni, Sunniva! Mindent tudok róla, mindennek utánanéztem.

A füves boszorkány kissé elsápadt:

– Ez nagyon veszélyes lehet, a gyermekre nézve is.

– Segítened kell! Ha utoljára is! Valamit kell adnom a fiamnak, ha már egy ilyen… szerencsétlen, semmirekellő mugli apát választottam neki! Kérlek, kérlek! Így felruháznám a Szent Halhatatlanok erejével, azokéval, akiket a Nagy Tölgy alatt szenteltek fel.

Sunniva egy darabig nézte a fiatal boszorka izzó tekintetét, abban annyi bánat és könyörgés volt, hogy megesett rajta a szíve, és nem tudott nemet mondani. Tekintete a karon levő kis gyermekre siklott, ragyogó fekete szemeire.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy varázsló lesz, lányom? Hiszen még annyira pici.

A fiatal nő arca fájdalmasan megrándult:

– Igen, én úgy érzem …

– A védelem csak akkor aktivizálódik, ha két mágikus egyén közt jön létre.

– Igen, de nem várhatok, a keresztség annál hatékonyabb és erősebb, minél zsengébb korban kötik meg.

– Hát rendben – sóhajtott a vén boszorkány –, ha ennyire elszántad magad.

Eileen éles pillantást vetett rá, a gyermeket egy földre terített bundára helyezte, kibontotta a pólyákból. A füves banya és a fiatal anya felemelték a mezítelen gyermeket, és lábánál fogva belemerítették a zajló jeges patakba.

Majd a bába, aki amolyan keresztanyjává vált, ölébe emelte az elkékült gyermeket és visszavitte a fakunyhóba, ahol a búbos kemence ontotta a meleget. Szárított, illatos füveket szórt a tűzbe, miközben félhangosan mormolni kezdte a szöveget, a felajánlásokat:

_Jég nem árthat, tűz nem égethet, _

_Sem kígyó mérge. Sem ellenség tőre…_

_Ha baj, ártás, rontás érne, _

_Ha ellenség tőre támadna orvul rád,_

_Ez emberfeletti erővel felruház,_

_És bárhol is lennél,_

_Amíg lélek van bennem, _

_Nekem a segítségedre kell lennem._

Erdőn jár vala lebeke tárgy /tárgh'/  
Béka vala ekéje, kígyó vala ostora  
Szánt vala követ, vet vala kövecset  
Parancsolok én tenéked, hogy  
Amiként a kő nem gyökerezhetik és  
Nem levelezhetik, úgy te itten baj, betegség ne növekedhessél, ne gyökerezhessél*

9


	11. Chapter 11

Korali: Csak egy kisfiú 11

XI. A kis herceg

Mrs. Piton és McGalagony professzor már jó ideje üldögéltek a két antik porceláncsésze mellett. A teáskanna ezalatt újabb adag illatos teát töltött ki a csészékbe, miközben a rájuk boruló csöndben még azok a neszezések is hallhatóvá váltak, melyeket a tea tündérei okoztak. Prudence csészéjére az egyik merészebb fel is kapaszkodott és ott hintázott a cifra porcelánnyélen, a kannán pedig ketten is ültek lábuk lógázva. De a két boszorkánynak ez fel sem tűnt, olyan távol jártak gondolataikkal.

Ahogy McGalagony az előtte álló sötét hajú, izzó kék szemű hölgyet szemlélte, érezte, hogy ebben a történetben Lily Evans már csak egy nagyon távoli emlék, és csupán Harry Potter édesanyja.

A valóság ez a komoly, szomorú szemű boszorkány, aki most ugyanúgy a fiáért aggódik, mint valamikor Lily Potter, és ez a különös fiúcska, akit ő is a szívébe zárt, talán attól a perctől fogva, hogya legelső tanítási napon fölfigyelt rá, és akit olyan betegen és kiszolgáltatottan látott.

Az volt az igazság, hogy sem Minerva McGalagony, sem más a Roxfort tanári karából nem tekintett úgy a kis Severusra, mint egyre a többi diák közül. Ez kikerülhetetlen volt, egyrészt már külsejében emlékeztetett az apjára, másrészt mindannyian, akik ismerték Pitont személyesen, és főként azok, akik már gyermekkorától részesei voltak az ő szokatlantörténetének, nem vonhatták ki magukat ennek hatása alól.

A kisfiú óhatatlanul osztozott az apját körüllengő különös aurában.

_**A kis herceg**_

Napok óta elkeseredetten esett. Szürke, vigasztalhatatlan volt az utca, a ház előtt a kertben egyre nagyobb tócsák terpeszkedtek, csak néha suhant el egy-egy rosszkedvű járókelő hatalmas ernyővel.

– Merlinre, meddig fog még így esni? Mintha soha nem akarna elállni!

A vállán fázósan összehúzta a sálját, ma reggel még a kandallót is begyújtotta, hiába mutatott júniust a naptár, a hőmérő__alig haladta meg a tíz fokot, és ő didergett.Borús volt az ég, és úgy érezte, mintha a lelkét nyomná az a szörnyű idő. Holott kéne nevessen a nap, virágok pompázzanak mindenütt és ő sétálhatna az erdőben a kisfiával.

– Miféle időjárás ez? – csóválta a fejét. – Mintha Angliában lennénk – szaladt ki a száján. – Anglia – markolt belé –, ijesztően messze volt és mégis közel, úgy összeszorult a szíve, mint ahogy a virágok rezzentek meg és csukódtak össze a kertjében az apró szemű esőtől. – Talán most el fog jönni, hiszen lejárt az iskolai év – sóhajtotta.

_Il pleure dans mon coeur__**  
**__Comme il pleut sur la ville; (...)  
Il pleure sans raison__**  
**__Dans ce coeur qui s'écoeure.__**  
**__Quoi! nulle trahison ?...  
Ce deuil est sans raison._

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour et sans haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine!

_Verlaine_

– Maman, lis-moi encore, s'il te plais!* – szólt rimánkodó hangon a cingár fiúcska, miközben leengedte a berzenkedő kékes macskát, mire az hatalmasat ugrott és a kert felé iszkolt.

– Oui, mon chou, mais bien sûr! – eresztette el a nő a függönyt, majdvisszafordult. A kisfiú heves mozdulattal kinyitotta a könyvet és felborította a cukortartót. Szerencsére a kockacukrok már nem voltak benne, mert épp katonást játszottak az asztalon. A jobboldaliak csatasorban álltak, a bal oldaliak pedig lovaikat ugratták, egyik kocka volt a ló, a másik a lovas.

– Sevi – nézett rá az anyja –, szedd össze szépen őket!

– Igen, mama – sóhajtott a gyerek, aki épp az egyik lóugrást figyelte, és a kockacukrok egy intésre abbahagyták a gyakorlatozást, majd visszaszálltak a dobozba, melyet le is zárt egy határozott mozdulattal.

_- Ou sont les hommes? - Reprit enfin le petit prince. - On est un peu seul dans le désert..._

_- On est seul aussi chez les hommes,' dit le serpent. Le petit prince le regarda longtemps:  
Tu es un drole de bete,' lui dit-il enfin, 'Mince comme un doigt...  
Mais je suis plus puissant que le doigt d'un roi..._****_**1**_

A kis Severus nagyon kedvelte ezt a mesét, és anyja, hogy pótolja apja hiányát, azt mondogatta neki, hogy ő maga is egy kis herceg, hiszen ha az apja a Félvér Herceg volt diákkorában, ő akkor a kis herceg.

– De miért fél? Ő is félig francia?

– Nem, Sevi – nevetett az anyja –, ő egészen angol.

– Akkor meg mitől fél?

– Hát attól, hogy az ő apukája mugli volt. Húzd vissza fiam a zoknidat, mert megfázol, gyerünk.

– Olyan, aki nem tud varázsolni? De én nem vagyok ilyen fél, igaz?

– Nem, fiam – szorította magához az anyja a kis, vézna gyereket –, te aranyvérű vagy – azonban az arca igen elkomorodott. – De ne foglalkozz ezzel, jó? Inkább olvasok még neked.

_Szegény kis hercegem, elég ez neked, úgyis túl korán akadnak majd jóakaróid, akik felvilágosítanak majd apád múltjáról. Vajon elég erős leszel majd addigra?_ – szorult össze aggódó anyai szíve a gondolatra.

Tovább olvasott a gyereknek, aki tágra nyílt, nagy fekete szemeivel itta a szavait, de lelke messze járt.

És ő? Kérdezett akkoriban? Nem kérdezett, nem faggatta a férfit a múltjáról, nem mintha az jó néven vette volna az ilyesmit, benne inkább a nő tapintata ébresztett bizalmat; csak fejest ugrott ebbe a kapcsolatba, a szokásos heves módján, mint aki a mélyvízbe ugrik. Egy viszonyba egy olyan férfival, aki nemcsak titokzatosnak tűnt, hanem akinek a teljes élete rejtélyek szinte kibogozhatatlan szövedéke volt.

Hosszú éveknek kellett eltelnie, míg végre tisztán látott, de azokban a vészterhes időkben a professzor úgy találta helyesnek, hogy hitvesével minél kevesebbet osszon meg,csupán a nélkülözhetetlent, őket rejtette, óvta, úgy gondolta, minél messzebb vannak a veszélytől, és minél kevesebbet tudnak, annál jobb.

Maga előtt látta a jelenetet, amikor annak a bizonyos vészes évnek a tavaszán, egy napon meglátogatta őket.

– Nézz rám – szólt halkan, sötét, bársonyos hangján a férfi, és finoman maga felé fordította –, ha nem jelentkeznék, tudod, mit kell tenned!

– De Sev… – szakította félbe hevesen.

– Ne, ne, hallgass végig, kedvesem – fogta kezébe az arcát. – Bekövetkezhet a legrosszabb. Ha azt hallod majd, hogy a Nagyúr oldalára álltam, akkor is bízni fogsz még bennem?

– Drágám, hiszen tudod, hogy igen – szólt a nő, és könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

–Prudence, figyelj, nincs sok időnk, ha megtörténne… szóval, ha valami visszafordíthatatlan történne velem… – itt egy pillanatra megállt és mély levegőt vett –, ha a Nagyúr velem is végezne, akkor tudod, mit kell tenned!

– Ne, kérlek, ne! – ölelte át a nyakát.

– El kell tűnnötök, és soha ki nem ejtitek többet a nevem, rendben? Elfeledkeztek róla. Nektek nem szabad áldozatokká válnotok. Légy nyugodt, ha életben vagyok, szerét ejtem, hogy valami módon értesítselek.

A boszorkány nem is felelt semmit, csak szó nélkül a nyakába borult.

Piton később még jó ideig csak homályosan emlékezett ezekre a napokra a kunyhóban. A betegágyban töltött órák, napok valami ködben tűntek fel neki, mintha nem is vele történt volna meg, mint mikor valamikor nagyon régen még kisfiúként nagybetegen feküdt, magas láza volt, és az anyja ült az ágya mellett, és egészen kivételesen mesélt neki, ami csak nagyon ritkán fordult elő.

Olyan volt akkorSunniva története is, pedig annak minden szavát mélyen bevéste elméjébe.

Majd újabb emlékfoszlányok kúsztak az emlékezetébe: a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugarai élesen megvilágították a kunyhó bejáratát, Prudence magas, vékony alakja talán azért tűnt olyan sápadtnak a furcsa visszfényben, ahogy mugli ruhákban, fején sötétkék svájcisapkával és bársonynadrágban riadtan, de elszántan megjelent ott.

Úgy állt ott később az ágya mellett is, krétafehéren és remegő szájjal mintha belső zokogás rázná, olyan pattanásig feszült idegekkel, hogy nem lehetett tudni, most sírni vagy nevetni kezd. – Severus – kezdte, de nem bírta folytatni.

– Kedvesem – suttogta neki a férfi, miközben próbált felülni a párnán –, most már nincs semmi baj, nem kell aggódnod.

– Ne, ne erőltesd magad, feküdj csak vissza – lépett oda a töpörödött öregasszony –, pihenned kell.

– Jól van – hanyatlott vissza a párnájára megadó sóhajjal a varázsló –, arcából így is kifutott a szín, erre a kis erőfeszítésre is.

– Rendben – mondta szigorúan Sunniva –, most magatokra hagylak benneteket, ha nem izgatod fel magad feleslegesen.

Hitvese csak állt a kezét fogva és hangtalan szavakat mormolva fürkészte az arcát, kék szeméből mérhetetlen bánat és aggodalom sugárzott.

Végre Piton szólalt meg: – Prudence, miért? Hiszen megmondtam, hogy ne mozdulj… és honnan…?

A francia boszorkány csak felemelte a kezét, amin a gyűrű csillant meg. Persze, az eljegyzési gyűrű, a mágikus kötés, a gyűrű köve színt váltott:

– Egészen feketévé vált – felelte.

_Még most is érezte a dermedt félelmet, amit akkor, mikor a feketévé vált követ meglátta a kezén __…_Jeges rémület markolta meg bensejét, fojtogatta torkát,

– Nem – suttogta dermedten – nem, még egyszer nem fordulhat elő!

Mint egy lázálomban kavargott előtte Albert sápadt arca a ravatalon, rengeteg bódító illatú fehér virág, Severus sötét, perzselő tekintete, a kisfia, Piton fekete talárja suhant el, távozóban. – Nem, még egyszer nem élem ezt túl! A férfi már úgy bevette magát a lelkébe,hogy nem téphette ki onnan többé anélkül, hogy kiszakadna egy része**.** – A fiaddal, akit szültem, halálod részese lettem – suttogta.

És ő akkor már nem gondolkozott, mintegy bódulatban, szinte gépiesen lépett a szobába, tépte fel a szekrényajtót, a fülében dobogott a vér, lüktetett, elővette az utazótáskáját, előkapart a szekrénye aljából néhány mugli ruhát, és a kikötőbe hoppanált, hogy az első hajóval a szigetországba induljon, maga sem tudta, hova, csupán boszorkányösztöneire és az őt Pitonnal összekötő mágikus szerelmi kötésre bízva magát.

Amikor a világ végén levő kis kunyhó közelében hoppanált és a bejárat felé indult, a szíve olyan erősen vert, hogy miközben bezörgetett, azt hitte, kiszakad a helyéből_. _

Piton egyszer már tévedett, a Lilyvel való kapcsolatába hagyta beszüremkedni a külső világot, a sötét idők jegyeit, az őket ide-oda sodró ideológiákat. Lilyt is megpróbálta menteni, de akkor már késő volt, sok mindenhez késő, a boszorkánytelveszítette, hiába volt ő az első férfi az életében, akit sokáig szeretett, majd másodszor is elveszítette, amikor a Nagyúr megölte őt.

Prudence viszonylag későn került az életébe, szinte észrevétlen fonódott bele, akkor, amikor ő már régen nem kereste a szerelmet, több okból is. Persze férfi volt ő is, és amikor észbe kapott, a bűbájos francia boszorkány már belelopta magát a zsigereibe. Óvni próbálta őt is, de már nem lehetett fehér lappal kezdeni elölről, talán csak tanulni a múlt hibáiból. Lehet tanulni belőlük? Tényleg lehet?

Csak remélni lehet, hogy a múlt nem ismétli önmagát, csak önmagadat felvállalni lehet, remélni, ha még van ennek a szónak jelentése akkor, amikor eluralkodik a sötétség kora, amikor terhes a múlt**. **És bizakodni lehet, hogy nem gonosz átok kísér.

A mágus fáradtan végigsimított a homlokán:

– A fiam?

– Ne aggódj, jó kezekben van, Solange barátnőm leutazott vele délre a rokonaihoz. De hát mesélj, mi történt? Hogyan? Jól vagy? – faggatta elhomályosult tekintettel.

– Egyszerre csak egyet kérdezz, drágám – próbált fáradtan elmosolyodni a férfi.

– Majd elmesélem én – lépett be a szobába Sunniva –, nem kell fárasztani őt most. Jöjjön, igyon meg velem egy teát, lányom, hiszen ön is fáradt.

– Prudence – szólt utána a mágus – a pálcám!

– Mi van a pálcáddal? – nézett vissza értetlenkedve a nő.

– Elvette a pálcám… a Nagyúr, és Ollivander sincs már.

A boszorkány próbálta palástolni riadtságát: – Megvan a szüleim pálcája, ha gondolod, hogy az segít…

– Mi lesz vele így sebesülten, legyengülve és pálca nélkül? – markolt bele a nőbe az aggodalom, sápadtan és remegő lábakkal rogyott le a székre, amit az öregasszony tolt alá. Szívszorító volt látni ezt a mindig olyan erős mágust ilyen gyengén kiszolgáltatva.

– De legalább él, életben van! – feleseltegy másik hang valahol belül. – Mi lett volna, ha már nem találod életben?

Sistergésre kapta fel a fejét, egy ócska teáskanna kitöltötte a forró teát az előtte álló mázas bögrébe, különös fűszerek lengték be a konyhát.

– Bizony, lányom – nagy dolog, valóságos csoda, hogy még él!

Prudence felpillantott a millió redővel befutott arcra:

– Meg sem tudom köszönni – súgta, a bögrét szorongatva önkéntelen.

Az öregasszony csak legyintett: – A kötelességem teljesítettem, amit vállaltam, és ő nagyon erős!

Mintegy lázálmai folytatásaként a mágus egy másik felderengő képben pislákoló mécses fényénél fapadlós helyiségben látta magukat Prudence–szal. A nő egy fiókos komód előtt térdelt, és egy régi, kopottas fekete dobozból egy varázspálcát emelt ki és nyújtott át neki. Majd önmagát látta, ahogy fogcsikorgatva próbálja engedelmességre bírni az idegen pálcát, egy számára ismeretlen francia pálcakészítő művét. Igyekezett neje előtt palástolni kétségbeesett dühét, hiszen a boszorkány segíteni próbált neki, legjobb tudása szerint. A nő pálcájával pontosan ilyen nehezen boldogult.

Nehéz napok következtek, szinte hírzárlattal, csak a nagy győzelem híre jutott el hozzájuk, a távoli, vidéki faházba, Harry Potter legyőzte a Nagyurat, mígnem egy napon idegen bagoly kopogtatott a hegyek közti elveszett házacska ablakán.

A visszarendeződés hónapjaiban aztán egy napon Piton egy kis táskába összecsomagolva visszatért, mert tudta, hogy halálhíre ellenére is keresik. Mivel tetemét nem találták, nem nyilvánították hivatalosan halottnak, és ő nem akarta megvárni, amíg általános körözést adnak ki ellene, önként jelentkezett a Wizengamot előtt, hogy felvállalja tetteit.

* Mama, olvass még egy kicsit kérlek!, Igen, kicsim, persze.

1

_- Hol vannak az emberek? - kérdezte később a kis herceg. - Itt a sivatagban olyan egyedül van az ember._

_- Nincs kevésbé egyedül az emberek közt sem - mondta a kígyó._

_A kis herceg hosszasan szemügyre vette._

_- Furcsa jószág vagy, vékony, mint az ujjam..._

_- De bármilyen király ujjánál hatalmasabb - mondta a kígyó. _

_- Ó! - mondta a kis herceg. - Értem, nagyon is értem. De miért beszélsz mindig rejtélyekben?_

_- Valamennyit megfejtem - mondta a kígyó._

_És hallgattak utána tovább._

8


	12. Chapter 12

Korali: Csak egy kisfiú…

**XII. És ha eljő az álom…**

A kisfiú mély álomba merült, de csakhamar hánykolódni kezdett ágyában a nyomasztó víziók hatására. Álmai súlya csaknem agyonnyomta zsenge lelkét.

A részeg nehéz, súlyos léptei már az ablak alatt döngtek, és neki a szíve összeszorult. A tagbaszakadt alak megeresztett egy cifra káromkodást miközben felrántotta az ajtót és belerúgott a menekülő macskába.

Tántorgó lépteinél csak bűzös lehelete volt visszataszítóbb, véreres szemeivel bizonytalanul fókuszált, és lerogyott egy székre:

– Asszony – kész az étel? Vagy megint csak lopod a napot és haszontalanságokkal foglalkozol?

A szikár, sápadt asszony összeszorította vékony ajkait, és kezébe vette az edényt. De ekkor a férfi már kezdett dühbe gurulni, mert meglátta őt a sarokban, kezében a könyvvel.

– Mi az, már megint mihasznaságokra oktatod a fiad? Megmondtam, hogy ebben a házban nem akarok kuruzslást és egyéb ostobaságot! Ez egy tisztes ház! – és akkorát csapott az öklével az asztalra, hogy a nő kiejtette kezéből az edényt. Severus érezte, hogy kiugrik a szíve a helyéből.

– Te , – vette észre, hogy a fiú szeme lobot vetett –, mit nézel így rám? Mi nem tetszik? Segíts anyádnak, te mihaszna! Holnap hajnalban elmehetsz tejért, kipucolod a cipőket, és felmosod a lépcsőt.

– Adj innom, asszony! Mi ez? Mi ez a lötty? – ordította, és mielőtt a boszorkány védekezhetett volna, lesújtott, újból és újból. A nő nem sikoltott, csak kezével próbálta védeni az arcát.

Severusnak úgy dobogott a szíve, hogy majd kiszakadt, verejtékben úszva ébredt fel.

– Mi van, rosszul vagy? – kérdezte riadtan szobatársa, a vézna gyerek halálsápadt arcára nézve. – Beteg vagy?

– Nem, semmi bajom – intett inkább, mint mondta a kisfiú, és ivott néhány korty vizet, de majdnem elejtette a poharat is, egész testében reszketett.

Még hallotta, ahogy kiáltozik, látta az ütések nyomát az anyján. Az anyján? De hát ki az ő anyja? És képzeletében kék szemű, szomorkás mosolyú anyja jelent meg, ahogy a _Petit Prince_-t olvassa fel neki, dallamosfrancia nyelven, látta a Loire - menti hatalmas kerteket, a napfényes délen.

De akkor ki ez a másik nő, a másik anyja? Aki érte aggódik, akit vertek?

Mi ez, mi történik? – hanyatlott vissza az ágyába, kezdi elveszíteni az eszét?

Hirtelen szakadt rá az ébredés, és ahogy az álom gőze lassan elszállt kába fejéből, ismét önmagát látta, ahogy az óráról jövet lüktető halántékkal, torkában dobogó szívvel, értetlen keserűen vágta le magát a székre. Az előző iskolai napjának jelenetei pörögtek le előtte, amikor bosszúsan vonult vissza a Mardekárosok hálókörletébe, és könyveit szokása ellenére, találomra vágta oda. – Na, mi volt ma Potterrel? Minden rendben? – kérdezte egy széparcú, szőkés felsős.

– Aha persze, minden ok –, de közben nyelt egyet keserűségében és dühében. Legszívesebben sírva fakadt volna.

Mi történt? Miért ő már megint? Miért vele iratják újra a dolgozatot, amikor ő készült, tudta, uralta az anyagot. Miért pont az ő dolgozata égett el, miért pont ő nem tudta bizonyítani a tudását?

Pengevékonyságúra szorított ajkakkal, és remegő kézzel kutatott az üres pergamenlapok között, de a keze annyira reszketett, hogy a lúdtoll minduntalan lecsúszott a papírról és az összemaszatolódott tintás ujjlenyomatok összekeveredtek könnyeivel. Már csak könnyei fátyolán át látta anyja arcát.

Nem akarta senkinek elpanaszolni sérelmét, magába fojtotta, de természetesen azzal nem számolt, hogy az apja a talán legnagyobb élő legilimentor. Azt sem tudta, hogy mi fán terem az, de mivel soha nem volt alkalma hosszú távon együtt élni apjával, nem tapasztalta még, hogy előle nem lehet semmit sem elrejteni**.**

A fehér pergamenlapon a nagy paca úgy terpeszkedett, mint az ártatlan gyermeki lelken a sérelem, a bánat.

Prudence csodálkozva pillantott a máskor makulátlan lapra, majd gyermeke arcába. Ugyanazt a riadt értetlenséget vélte felfedezni a tekintetében, mint mikor még egészen kisfiú volt, ott Franciaországban, Piton ritka látogatásainak egyike alkalmával.

– Severus, kérlek – nézett rá könyörögve a boszorkány –, hadd menjek veled! Legyünk végre együtt! Valahol elrejtőzünk, ahol nem gyanítják, ha kell Százfűlé főzetet iszunk naponta én is, a gyermek is… – miközben a keze ügyében levő könyvet markolászta.

Már jó ideje folyt köztük az elkeseredett vita, a nő is már pattanásig feszült volt, nem bírta tovább magába fojtani sérelmeit. Szó szót követett, és mindketten már nagyon ingerültek voltak.

– Nem – felelte hideg hangon Piton, olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki lezártnak tekinti ezt a vitát.e

– Kérlek, Severus, én ezt nem bírom már így tovább. Kérlek! A gyereknek is hiányzol, alig látja az apját.

– Asszony! – sziszegte most férje – megmondtam, hogy nem lehet, fogd már fel végre! Tudtad, mit vállalsz, mikor összekötöttük az életünk… – tette hozzá keserűen.

Prudence döbbenetében csak szótlanulállt és nézte az előtte álló férfit, a férjét, mintha egy ismeretlent látott volna. A mágus viaszsápadt volt dühében, ajkai elkeskenyedtek. A boszorkány nem bírt szóhoz jutni, a férfi hozzálépett és elkezdte rázogatni:

– Értsd már meg, hogy nem lehet! Ha velem történik valami, az nem nagyon számít, de azt nem bírnám elviselni, ha titeket érne valami. Nektek a legteljesebb biztonságban kell lennetek.

A gyermek megmozdult, és lába alatt megcsikordult a régi fapadló, anyja odakapta a tekintetét. A kisfiú az erkélyajtóban állt és tágra nyílt szemmel nézte a veszekedő szüleit, nem volt hozzászokva, hogy hangos szót halljon.

– Merlinre, mióta állhat ott a gyerek, és mennyit látott és hallott? – markolt a szívébe, megpróbált nyugodt hangon szólni hozzá, de a hangja remegett:

– Sevi, te most menj ki, kérlek, anya és apa most meg kell beszéljen valamit!

A gyermek még néhány pillanatig állt némán**, **majd mint a lassított felvételen kihátrált a kertbe.

Piton merőn figyelte, nem rázta tovább, de nem is engedte el a karját, fekete tekintetét az övébe fúrta:

– Magamra tudok vigyázni, ne aggódj! Le tudom zárni az agyam az illetéktelenek előtt, de rátok nem tudnék márfelügyelni! – próbált nyugodtabban beszélni, de hangjából még mindig nem tűnt el az él.

Szótlanul álltak Prudence-nak sírás fojtogatta a torkát. A mágus ekkor hirtelen elengedte, és elfordult tőle, végigsimított a haján és kinézett a kertbe. Olyan erősen szorította a karját, hogy vörös csíkok maradtak rajta.

– Eh, a nők, kellett ez neki, micsoda őrültség! Hogyan magyarázza meg, hogy nembírna tovább létezni, ha, ha velük is történne valami, ha elveszítené őket is. Ez nem történhet meg!.. Prudence, micsoda téboly! Micsoda… kedves, drága őrület – és ahogy a kertet nézte, és abban az óriáslepkéket kergető kisfiát, igen, életem legszebb és legértékesebb őrültségei ti vagytok – suttogta önmagának.

Esztelen pillanat volt, tisztában volt ezzel, mikor hagyta, hogy magával ragadja ez az érzés, mikor, hosszú évek után nem mondott nemet, nem lépett vissza a fedezékbe, a jól felépített védőbástyái közé, ahol biztonságban érezhette magát hűvös várában.

Nem is tudta pontosan, miért hagyta magát sodortatni, talán annak az évnek a feszültséggel teli légköre, a múlt alakjainak felbukkanása késztette erre az önmaga elleni lázadásra. Mordon paranoikus, őrült ábrázata, Igor Karkarov sunyi, riadt alakja, és kéznyújtásnyira levő nő bizalommal teli tekintete, ahogy várakozóan ráemeli, Prudence illatos haja, finom bőre, és puha, forró ajkai…

És aztán, az első csók utáni észbontó, gyönyörteli percek, órák, ahogy lehulltak róluk a bilincsek, a tiltások, a felszabadult mámor pillanatai…

Mit számított már ezekben a percekben a múlt, a halálfalók, vagy akár Lily Evans. Potter. Végre elfeledhette őket, a karjaiban fekvő puha női test volt a jelen.

És ha a halálfalók jönnek, hát legalább volt valami szép is az életében, nemcsak a gyönyör, hanem ez a boszorkány, akinek szerelme valós volt, szinte kézzel fogható, érezte, tudta ezt. Ha kell, hát odadobja az életét, na nem mintha öngyilkos típus lett volna, de valahogy akkor, abban a percben minden könnyebbnek tűnt, súlytalannak.

De talán ezekért az őrültségekért érdemes élni, ezekért az _észbontó, _kontroll nélküli pillanatokért, órákért.

– Így is, úgyis benyújtják a számlát – gondolta keserűen -, de talán, talán egyszer elmondhatja ő is, hogy igen, érdemes volt.

Visszafordult az ablaktól, és meglátta a belső szobában hitvesét, ahogy az mérgében eltépi a könyvét, majd tehetetlen dühében a földhöz vágja és sírva fakad. Kitépte az oldalt, és elejtette a könyvet, amelyből sértődötten szerte szétszaladtak a szobában a miniatűr egyszarvúk, és egyéb mágikus lények.

De ekkor már rázta a vállát a zokogás, Merlinre, mi történt köztük? Ez a pokoli helyzet az ő kapcsolatukat is szétdúlja majd? Nem tudott már logikusan gondolkozni, csak azt érezte, hogy valami iszonyú súly nyomja a lelkét. De ekkor finom érintést érzett a vállán,

A keserűség, mely egyre jobban elöntötte lelkét, furcsa pezsgőként ömlött szét körülötte, sötét színe egyre nagyobb tócsává lett, fuldokló, torokszorító érzéssé vált. Mintha erjedt szaga is szétterjedt volna a helyiségben, megmérgezve körülöttük a légkört.

Prudence úgy érezte, mintha valami háborgó tenger hullámai ragadnák egyre messzebb, ellenőrizhetetlenül. A tengernyi elfojtott bánat, a sok magányban eltöltött órák, hetek, évek. A bánatnak nincsenek törvényei, nem tartják tiszteletben a hullámzás szabályait, hogy egyszer fenn, másszor lenn. Csak jönnek és sodornak megállíthatatlanul, és csak reménykedhetsz, hogy egyszer eljön a békés idő is, amikor nem háborog tovább már, nem bánt már semmi. Ezalatt a régi, kissé megsötétedett festményt nézegette szórakozottan, a sziklás szirtek magasából magányos fa figyelte a zöldes, olykor feketébe váltó tengert, a távolban valamelyik dédanya fürdött hosszú, sötét ruhájában, miközben sirályok rikoltoztak élesen a messzeségben.

– Tu es faché contre moi, peut-être?1 – rebegte halkan, valahol elveszve idő és tér korlátai között, csak a hasogató bánat volt kézzel fogható, tekintetét nem is merte a férfira emelni. Zaklatottságában észre sem vette, hogy franciául szólalt meg:

– Pas de tout, ma chérie, pas du tout – súgta a bársonyos férfihang, és csak akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy valami különös van a Piton szavaiban, ahogy felpillantott rá, a férfi ajkán megjelent a különös mosolya.

Kavargott, örvénylett minden benne, mélység és magasság, sodorta, vonta magával, és ő hagyta sodortatni magát ebben a kiszakadt pillanatban, szállni, röpülni, testetlen.

1 Talán haragszol rám? – Nem, egyáltalán nem, drágám.

5


End file.
